


Velvet Captivity

by Elfflame



Series: Velvet Captivity [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, D/s, FF100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-19
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 48
Words: 28,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy hides Harry Potter away while the Wizarding World crumbles under Voldemort's control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> **Dedication** : To Lysa, who poked and prodded and imperio’d me into this. Are you happy now? ;D  
>  **Author's notes** : This is my FF100 story, which I never managed to finish. There are 48 prompts here, not in time order, but the scenes themselves are all single story overarching story, though the sequence of stories is out of order. I will be posting a separate "story" here at AO3 listing the chapters in time-order.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius has lost his place in the world, but it’s one particular person’s opinion of him that truly matters.

Lucius hated them all.Smug, happy people.They’d “won.”Never mind that few, if any of them had actually been involved in the fighting, and only three people in the room even knew what had really happened.

Severus stood with his arm around Draco’s waist.A subtle clue to those who cared to look: ‘he’s taken, keep your hands off.’Lucius felt his lips twist in bitter humor.The man took his son, and killed one of the greatest wizards in the world, possibly of all time, and he was toasted to the rooftops.Lucius saved the Wizarding World’s Hero and helped him complete his final task, and he was looked upon as a leech, an outcast.Even his former friends who had escaped the Death Eater purge avoided him religiously.

And Harry…His Harry.He stood in a crowd of admirers and protectors.But they hadn’t been there for him.They hadn’t been there when the boy had finally struck the final blow.Only Lucius had been there then.But Harry seemed to have forgotten that.

He’d also seemed to have forgotten the nights spent together.And that promise, the night before their plan had come to fruition.Skin, sweat, and moans.He’d wrung everything he could from the boy, but it had not been enough.If he’d been able, he would have tied the boy to the bed and kept him there forever.They’d been long past that point, though.He’d known Harry had to do what they’d planned.It was time.

He looked back at Harry’s gang of admirers and hangers-on, and noticed the boy looking back at him.Green eyes.So green.Lucius couldn’t recall the amount of times he’d gotten lost in the boy’s eyes.He looked away.No use dwelling on what was lost.

Perhaps it was time for air.The room was filled with chattering, happy people, and Lucius couldn’t stand to be near any of them any longer.He moved to the doors to the patio, and stepped out into the cool midsummer air.

So, what was a former Death Eater to do with his life, now that all purpose had been taken from it?

“Lucius?”

Lucius’s hand tightened on his cane.“Can I help you?” he asked tightly, not facing the speaker.If he didn’t look at him, perhaps he could keep his tight control.“Are you lost, perhaps?I believe your swarms of admirers are _inside_.”

A hand clasped his arm.“The only one I’m interested in seeing is out here, unless I’m mistaken, and he no longer wants me.”The tone was glib, but Lucius had spent enough time with the boy in the last eight months to be able to hear the slight tremor to his voice.

“Really?Whatever would make you think that, Potter?”

“Lucius, please.Look at me.”

Lucius turned, and he knew in that moment he was lost.Somehow, in his training of this boy, he had become the captive.“Yes, Potter?” he asked smoothly, tamping down his panic at the thought that this boy could do whatever he wished to him, and Lucius would go along willingly.

“I…realize that you probably don’t want to be bothered with me…”Lucius just barely managed to contain his surprise at the boy’s insecurity.“I just wanted to say…”He swallowed, and Lucius watched as his tongue crept out to wet chapped lips.“I wanted to tell you that if you still wanted me…”The boy’s words trailed off, and he sighed.“Never mind.This was a stupid idea.Just forget you saw me,” he said, and began to move back towards the doors.

“Harry.”The boy stopped in his tracks, and Lucius was pleased to see his training still had such an effect after nearly a month.“I believe we have a rule?”Those green eyes were on him, now, hopeful.“If you wish to have something, you must ask for it, Harry.”

Black lashes swept down and covered those emerald eyes, and a long sigh erupted from Harry.“P…please, Lucius.Kiss me?”

Lucius allowed himself only a moment of victory before moving to claim his prize.


	2. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes seeing things from a different point of view changes everything.

Harry didn’t know when things had changed.He could remember hating Lucius.He even remembered the thrill of hate that had gone down his spine when he’d seen him in the Ministry after his hearing the summer before his fifth year.But somehow, that Lucius seemed more Malfoy then the one who came to him at night, and who showed him things he hadn’t even known were possible.

If it had been anyone else, Harry might have been ready and willing to admit how much he needed them, but needing Lucius…Wasn’t that dangerous?He constantly had to remind himself these days that Lucius was a Death Eater and might kill him at any time.

But then again, Lucius was the one who had saved him, hadn’t he?Instead of being killed by Voldemort, he had been secluded in luxury.It was almost as though he were on vacation.And as long as he didn’t recall that Ron and Hermione, along with all the rest of his friends—Remus, Tonks, Ron’s brothers, the Order—were out there looking for him, possibly even dying for him, he could imagine that this was his reward for being a good little hero.

A luxurious reward, but at a price.He no longer had to think, to chose, to worry about anything aside from what Lucius wanted.At the cost of his freedom.But why should he fight it?Perhaps it was best to simply forget them all, just the way they’d continued to forget about him.

Ten years as the Dursleys’ punching-bag.Surely he deserved some time as a treasured and pampered object as well?

A summer utterly alone, with little to no contact with those he desperately wanted to hear from.But Lucius talked to him.Told him everything, in fact.Not that Harry believed or understood much of what Lucius had told him, but even the fact that the man was willing to include him made him feel more wanted than he ever had before.

Five years in the Wizarding World before his “protectors” bothered to tell him anything about his proper place in the world.About his ultimate fate.But here, he knew his place—intimately.And more, he welcomed it, unlike that other fate, this fate was one he could enjoy, could revel in.

The Wizarding World could go to hell.He was happy where he was.In Lucius’s arms.


	3. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the World as they knew it.

Harry Potter was dead.The Wizarding World would have been in mourning, but they were too busy capitulating to the Death Eaters lead by the Dark Lord, or cowering in holes so that they could fight another day.

Lucius was jubilant.Everything had gone exactly as he had expected.The clone had worked perfectly.The Dark Lord had been completely fooled.So much for his much-vaunted talent at telling the truth.Lucius’s copy had fooled him utterly.

And tonight he would celebrate with his new toy.He was going to enjoy breaking him in, and watching those green eyes go from anger and defiance to acceptance and obedience.

And he would share him with no one. _That_ would be true victory.


	4. Lucius's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is trapped in a room.

It was a beautifully appointed room—Rich wood-covered walls, draperies covering significant portions of the walls, a thick burgundy carpet, and a whole bank of stained-glass windows.Windows that were barred from the outside.And a door he was unable to open.A beautiful prison.

Harry had already paced the length and breadth of the room four times since waking.The house-elf that had stood by his bed had explained that it was there to bring him food and basic necessities.When he had tried to explain to the creature he did not belong there, it had glowered at him and told him that “Master Lucius told Linny you be put here, so here is where you must be staying.” When he had tried to get the house-elf to help him escape, the elf had rapidly shook its head and said, “Mustn’t allow the boy to leave the room!Master said so!”And with that, the creature refused to listen to him any longer, and had disappeared from the room.

He’d avoided looking at the bed after stumbling from it.He supposed it was possible that Lucius had other uses for him, but just thinking of the possibility of what he might want left Harry trembling from something other than rage that he definitely didn’t want to name.

When the door finally opened, it was all Harry could do not to jump out of his skin.He would not let the man see how terrified he was.This wasn’t Voldemort.Surely no one could be worse than him.

The look upon Malfoy’s face did not reassure him, though.He looked like a particularly contented cat.“Harry.I hope you’ve been making yourself at home.This may be the last room you ever see.”Those grey eyes were particularly cold, and Harry had to fight another chill as it worked its way down his spine.

“So kill me then,” he said boldly, lifting his chin.If he was about to die, he was going to do it standing.Let Malfoy do his worst.

The laugh that came from the man nearly caused his resolution to waver.“Do you honestly think, Harry, that if I’d wanted you dead, I would have saved you for myself?My Lord would have satisfied that for me quite enough.No, you’re here for a very different reason, Harry.”

Harry had been so alarmed by what Malfoy was saying that he hadn’t even realized the man was advancing upon him until his hand touched Harry’s face.He gasped.

“I am going to enjoy training you very much,” Malfoy smirked.  



	5. Yellow Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius takes Harry to visit the Manor’s rose garden.

It was the first time Lucius had allowed him outside the room.The war was officially over now, aside from pockets of resistance.The Ministry had capitulated to Voldemort and his Death Eaters only the week before.They were safe, now.

Not so safe that Lucius would allow anyone to see Harry yet, but in time…The house was empty of all but house-elves today.Severus was up at the school, reorganizing everything, Draco along for the ride.

It still galled Lucius that his son preferred a forced camaraderie with Snape to spending time with his father, but so be it.If he wanted to be Snape’s protégée that badly, Lucius would let him.Snape might be the new headmaster of Hogwarts, but it would be Lucius who pulled the reins.

Instead he contented himself with watching this other boy.This boy who no longer officially existed.

He still fought Lucius more often than not.But by the end, he was always as flushed and sated as Lucius himself.And last night…Last night he had asked before being prompted.Surely that deserved a little reward.The boy needed sun, after all.Not too much, but he wouldn’t want the boy getting ill from lack of it.

So he’d brought him here, to Narcissa’s rose garden.This had been the one she had tended herself.Narcissa had so loved her roses.She’d even bred several varieties herself.The translucent silver-white of her opal rose was Lucius’s particular favorite.He often kept one by his bed in remembrance of her.

However, Harry seemed drawn to another.He had been standing by that particular bush for several minutes now, and Lucius wondered what had caught the boy’s attention so.He moved to the boy’s side to see what he was looking at.A simple, everyday yellow rosebush.Lucius frowned.

“Do you like yellow roses, Harry?” he asked mildly.

The boy jumped, his eyes darting up to Lucius’s then back to the rosebush.“I…was just remembering something someone told me once,” he mumbled.

“And that would be?” Lucius asked, his eyebrow raised.

“Yellow roses.Did you know they stand for friendship?”

“I may have heard something of the nature once,” Lucius admitted.

“May I have one?” Harry asked.

Lucius smiled.The boy was learning.“I will have the house-elves bring you one when they bring up dinner.”He put his arm around the slender shoulders and turned him towards the house.“Come along.Time to go back inside, I think…”Harry just nodded, shuffling his feet as they walked towards the house.

  



	6. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything will end tomorrow.

When Severus left the room that night, Lucius felt winded.He couldn’t believe it had all come to this.That all his planning had landed him here, against Voldemort, and helping the Boy Who Lived.In the morning, whatever else happened, his Harry would be gone.One way or another, he would lose him.If he was very lucky, he’d manage to escape Azkaban.

He turned to the boy, still and silent beside him.It was already midnight.Could he even stand to touch him again, knowing that he would never be allowed to after tonight?Could he stand not to?

“Harry?”He hated himself for the quiver in his voice.

Harry didn’t answer vocally, but threw himself at Lucius.He shuddered in Lucius’s arms for a moment, his face buried in Lucius’s chest. This wasn’t a hero.Just a scared boy who needed comfort.Who needed his comfort.And when he finally spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper, as though that would conceal the tremors in it.“Help me forget, Lucius.Please…”

The request shocked and pleased him.He’d been certain the boy would want his freedom more than he would want Lucius’s attentions, despite the boy’s acceptance of him.“How, Harry?How should I help you forget?”

Green eyes looked up to meet his.“Make love to me?”

His only answer was a soft touch of lips, and a whispered “Yes.”


	7. Just Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius’s plans are about to come to fruition.

Everything was nearly in place.Once Severus brought Lucius the potions he’d asked for tomorrow, he would go down to the cell and dose the boy, then secrete him away, and bring the golem the potion created to his Lord that night.The golem would die in Potter’s place; and the boy, unable to leave the prison Lucius had created for him, would be out of the Dark Lord’s hair forever, dead or not.Either way, it would be the end of Harry Potter, and the end of the Order of the Phoenix.Without them, the Ministry would fall, and in time, everything the Dark Lord and his followers had been working towards would be accomplished.

Once the deed was done, Lucius would return to the Manor, and to his new pet. Then he would begin to train him.He was greatly looking forward to it.He’d already had a house-elf set up a room for him.No one would ever find the boy.

And why shouldn’t Lucius benefit from all this?It was that boy’s fault he had been sent to jail.It was his fault that the Dark Lord had punished him by taking Narcissa from him, and giving Draco to Snape.The boy would be Lucius’s reward for ensuring the Dark Lord’s victory; his reward for enduring the loss of everything.

After all, no man deserved to go uncompensated forever.And sometimes one had to make one’s own rewards.


	8. A Different World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is wrong in Lucius’s world.

Lucius had always imagined a different world at the end of the war.To be honest, he’d thought he’d been living that world when he’d believed that Voldemort had won.Then he had learned how wrong he was, and seen how his Lord could not possibly bring about the changes their world needed.That he was entirely unbalanced, and would kill them all before he was done.That was when he’d realized he had to help Harry finish his task.

In that moment he’d realized he would lose his Harry.

He had helped Severus and Harry plan for his former Master’s destruction, and had watched as the boy had done what he had been born to do.The loss he had felt when the green—so much like his Harry’s eyes—had connected with his former master had had nothing to do with his old master, or the world they’d been planning to create, and everything to do with what he’d known would follow.Harry’s departure.

And it had.The press conference to explain what had happened after had caused the two to be separated, and when he’d seen Harry again, it had been no surprise that the boy had been so wrapped up in his friends that he hadn’t even noticed Lucius watching him.

Harry had managed to save Lucius, along with Snape and Draco, from being carted off with the rest of the Death Eaters, immediately following the press conference.Unfortunately, after that had been accomplished, Harry’s friends had pulled him away, and the boy had gone with them, unresisting, only casting one inexplicable glance over his shoulder before he was gone.

That had been three weeks ago.Lucius hadn’t seen or heard from him since.He’d avoided Harry’s room, though he’d forbidden the house-elves from touching anything at all in it.Along with the opal rose Lucius had been keeping by his bed since Narcissa’s death, he now kept a common yellow by his bed as well.It was as sentimental as he would allow himself to be.

He moved on with his life.There were daily visits from Aurors.Shacklebolt had taken over the DMLE, and the Aurors he had sent each day seemed ready to tear his home apart.He simply cooperated as much as he could without allowing them to destroy his home.It would hardly do him good to resist them and ruin all Harry had accomplished for him.

He had seen very little of his son, or of Severus, since the end of things.They were holed away up in Hogwarts, and only visited when Draco felt the need to visit Narcissa’s grave.Lucius was trying to control his temper at the boy, but surely he understood that as the family still existed, it needed a new heir, didn’t he?

Several invitations to formal events had come in the post in the last few weeks.Lucius had ignored them all.The Wizarding World was pulling out all the stops to celebrate the end of Voldemort.Personally, Lucius saw no need to celebrate.They still had a long road ahead of them.And Lucius’s was longer, if anything.

It was only at Severus’s insistence that he finally accepted one of the invitations.An invitation to a gathering that would be taking place tonight.Lucius hadn’t wanted to go, but Severus had insisted.“You’ll hardly be likely to win the boy back if you ignore him, Lucius,” he’d chided.Lucius had snarled at the man.His advice was hardly needed, and Lucius wished the man would loosen his hold on Draco for a bit, so that the boy might at least get an heir before settling down.Lucius couldn’t care less if the boy felt he loved Severus, so long as he did his duty first.

Still, he’d known Severus was right.He would make an appearance. Show the world that he was not bowed by his losses.And let Harry see what he was missing.Let the boy come running back to him.Surely then Lucius would know whether or not he had truly made the right decision.

Surely then he would know if Harry was still his.  



	9. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns Lucius’s rules. Slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stories Harry reads in this fic are all erotic ones, though the _Arabian Nights_ is not per se. When it was brought to England in the Victorian era, several of the publishers did adult versions which carried more eroticized versions of the stories, along with illustrated book plates. It was widely popular, if considered “naughty.” And I can easily see Lucius having a wizarding version of one of these adult versions of it. _Lolita_ is the story of a middle-aged man who becomes obsessed with a young teenage girl. _The Story of O_ is the story of a woman who is trained to be a sex slave. All rather appropriate books for Lucius to make available to Harry if he wanted to manipulate him, don’t you think?

Harry’s days were becoming routine.Every morning, he would wake when Lucius opened the door to his room, and watch as the man called for breakfast from the elves.Lucius would then open the door to the bathroom—Harry was not allowed to go in when he was alone, “For fear you might hurt yourself,” Lucius had smirked as he’d opened the door for him the first time—and Harry would relieve himself, then move to the table where Lucius sat, responding to Lucius’s questions with grunts as he ate—when he deigned to respond at all.

What surprised Harry is that Lucius allowed it.Seemed almost indulgent about it.But it wasn’t really so different from what the Dursleys had done to him.And at least Lucius honestly seemed to want his attention.Before he left each morning, he would make sure to tell Harry, “Remember, if there is anything you need, Harry, you must ask for it.It cannot be given until you ask.”Harry would roll his eyes, Lucius would smirk, and then he would leave.

Once Lucius was gone for the day, Harry was allowed to read, or do whatever else he wished.Not that there was much to do. He was allowed no paper or pens, and was only allowed a single book at a time.It made for long days.At least the house-elves came when he called.

It was the evenings Harry dreaded most.Lucius would arrive, freshly groomed, wearing a light robe, and from what Harry could see, little else.Lucius had never done more than touch Harry casually, but just knowing that there was little to nothing under that robe…

Harry always tried to pretend he didn’t notice when Lucius came into the room.Lucius indulged this as well.He would order their meal, and instruct the house-elves to bring up some bottle or other of wine, then sit back and serve himself and wait for Harry to come to the table.

Lucius’s rules were not so much spoken as understood.Harry was not allowed to use the bathroom again until they had completed their meal.And if Harry had not participated in the conversation, he was not allowed to close the door.Harry had learned this the hard way the first evening.Harry had refused to say a word through the entire meal.Lucius had been entirely gracious, though the smirk on his face had turned Harry’s stomach, leaving it difficult to swallow any of the meal the elves had brought.He’d stood up after the meal, asking in a bitter tone if he was now allowed to use the bathroom.

Lucius’s eyes had taken on a glint.“Of course, Harry.” He moved to the door, which opened at his touch, then waved Harry in.But when Harry had tried to close the door behind himself, Lucius had held it open.“No, I don’t think so.After all, you seem so out of sorts, Harry.I wouldn’t want you doing yourself harm if I could prevent it.”

Harry’d glowered at this, but he hardly been in a position to argue—his bladder had felt as though it were about to burst.Instead, he’d stood facing away from Lucius as much as possible, and hurried from the room as soon as he could.

He hadn’t quite figured out why he’d not been allowed privacy that time, though, as the next day, Lucius had seemed more than amenable to his closing the door. It was only the third day, when his responses to Lucius’s conversation had been little better than monosyllabic words, and Lucius had again seen fit to prevent him from closing the door that Harry had figured it out.He had decided to test out his theory, and had carefully spoken during dinner the next night, and not the night after, and sure enough, Lucius had again insisted on the door remaining open.

His experiments had led him to other rules as well.Draco and Snape were forbidden subjects.Lucius’s eyes would glint at the mention of either of them, and Harry would find himself pinned by the stare of the older man, who would proceed, at great length, to show Harry why he should not push Lucius Malfoy.

The first time he’d mentioned Draco, Lucius’s eyes had gone cold.

“Surely my son is of no interest to you, Harry?” he’d asked, the tone of his voice deceptively mild.

Harry’d shrugged.He was already under Lucius’s power.It was hardly likely he’d ever be able to escape the man.Surely it couldn’t get worse?

“I do seem to recall hearing from my son how much you detested him.Enough to bruise him up pretty badly over a few poorly-chosen words?”

Harry was unable to contain his outrage at the suggestion that it had been Harry who had been out of line after the Quidditch match fifth year.“Poorly-chosen?Excuse me, Mister Malfoy, but you weren’t there.Believe me, Draco used exactly the words he wanted,” he’d growled.

“Lucius,” the man had said in that same, mild tone, as though he were correcting a mispronunciation.

Harry had blinked.“Wha…excuse me?”

“Lucius, Harry.It is my name.There are no last names in this room.”

Harry rolled his eyes, and was startled when Lucius’s voice cracked across the table, “I believe it is time we got a few things straight.You are not a child.Nor do I treat you like one.Please, do not act like one unless you wish to find yourself face-down across my knees.Do we understand one another?”

Harry had gaped at him for a moment before managing to respond.“Yes, Mal…”He cleared his throat at the glower.“Um…Lu…Lucius,” he managed to get out.

Lucius’s eyes were still narrowed, though.“As for my son, I believe only one of us in this room truly knows him, and you would do well to remember that, Harry,” he’d said in a silky tone.“One might think you had some kind of interest in him.That would be unfortunate.I would not be pleased.”

Harry had been horrified at the idea that Lucius was suggesting.Him, like Draco Malfoy?That would be a cold day in hell.And the idea of Draco touching him…He’d shuddered, and returned to his meal.

When he’d accidentally brought up the subject of Snape the next night, he hadn’t had much better luck.

Lucius had risen from his chair and moved to Harry’s side.“Stand up,” he had said tightly.

Harry, worried that Lucius was finally about to do to him whatever it was that he had imprisoned him here to do, stood trembling for a moment in front of him.He didn’t want to show the fear, but Lucius’s fury was palpable in the room.

“I wanted to make this easier for you, Harry.I wanted you to feel at ease here.But you seem to be spending all your time thinking of other men.I do not share well.Should I hear another name from your lips again, I will not wait longer, are we understood?”

Harry had swallowed, and nodded.

Lucius looked down at him, and he’d wondered if this would be the moment.He knew not even screaming would help him if it was.There was no one in the house but the house-elves, and no one lived for miles.

“I fear I have been too lenient with you, Harry.I have not treated you unfairly.I have been kind.I have been patient.But I find my patience is wearing thin.If you wish me show you just how terrible it could be, I could oblige you.That is not what I want, though.I will have what I want.”

He had left after that, not even touching Harry.Nor had Harry been allowed to go to the bathroom that night.It had been a difficult night.

The next morning followed the same pattern as the rest.Lucius had arrived and opened the door to the bathroom as though nothing unusual had happened the night before.He was silent as Harry ate, unusual in itself, and Harry found himself hard-pressed to eat more than a few bites.When Lucius had left for the morning, Harry had sighed with relief, sure that everything would be all right, if he could just hold out a bit longer.

When he’d begun reading the house-elf had brought him that morning, he’d at first wondered if he was reading the right book.He’d asked for fairy tales, and the creature had brought him a lovely leather-bound version of the _Arabian Nights_.However, he soon found himself squirming in his seat.He’d heard plenty of these tales before, but he’d never heard them told in quite this way. The stories in this book often carried a subtle but unquestionably erotic tone that he couldn’t remember from the ones he knew before, and there were illustrated wizard-art plates for each story that were far less subtle in their erotic element.

Harry had only been able to get through a handful of the stories when Lucius returned for the evening.He’d hurried to the bed and placed the book next to his bed, unsure what Lucius’s reaction to the book would be, and even more unsure of what he wanted it to be.

The conversation that night had been stilted, but Lucius had not mentioned the evening before, and when their supper was finished, he had allowed Harry the bathroom with no qualifications.

Feeling that perhaps he had won this round, Harry had allowed himself to relax.But before Lucius had left that evening, his words had brought Harry’s worries back.“I’m glad you are enjoying my Library, Harry.If you should…see anything you’d like, do let me know.After all, I can’t give you what you don’t ask for.”Lucius’s eyes had glinted from blue to silver as he spoke, and Harry had felt his heartbeat quicken as the man left the room.

He’d worried it over in his mind that night, tossing and turning, wondering what Lucius could have meant, but after Lucius left the next morning, he found himself returning to the book.Once he’d finished, he continued on with another.This one far less subtle in its eroticism. _Lolita_.Harry found himself rather alarmed at the subject matter, and surprised that Lucius would even have such a Muggle story in his library.It didn’t stop him from reading the book, though.

After that, followed another Muggle story, _The Story of O_. Despite its subject matter, Harry found himself quite aroused by it, and soon found himself masturbating several times throughout the day.

It was during one of these sessions that Lucius appeared, a great deal earlier than his usual timing.A slim eyebrow raised, and a spell fell from his lips, causing Harry’s hands to be pulled over his head, away from his throbbing groin.“I believe, Harry, that I specifically stated you were to ask me if you required anything.Did you perhaps misunderstand?”

Harry shook his head.“I…I was doing fine,” he gasped through his arousal.

Lucius approached the bed and settled next to him, not touching, just looking at him, which seemed not to bother Harry, but rather to increase level of arousal.“Ah, but I don’t believe I gave you _permission_ to do what you were doing, Harry.Whatever should I do to punish you?” he asked in a silken voice.

“Let me finish?” Harry said through clenched teeth.

“Is that what you want, Harry?” he asked in a low voice.

“Yes!” Harry hissed.

“Very well.” He waved his wand, releasing Harry’s hands, which immediately returned to their task.He was too far gone to even notice Lucius had not left, and was watching him as he pleasured himself.It had only taken a few strokes before he’d managed to find release, his eyes shut tight at the overwhelming relief.It had never felt quite like that when he’d masturbated before.

He’d opened his eyes to see Lucius, at the foot of his bed, his robe undone, and his eyes slits as he slid his hand across his own groin. When he realized Harry was watching him, he smiled.“A lovely show.I hope you don’t mind if I indulge myself?It has been quite a while, and you are so…inspiring.”

Harry shook his head mutely, and watched as Lucius’s eyes slid closed completely, and began to stroke himself in earnest.Harry didn’t want to watch, but he simply couldn’t restrain himself at the sight of that pale hand moving so quickly.When the man began to moan, Harry’s hands returned to his again-throbbing groin.He began to stroke himself again, watching the gorgeous man in front of him groan in pleasure.When Lucius gasped out his climax, Harry was only moments behind.

He came back to himself when a voice whispered silkily in his ear, “Thank you, Harry.That was—very nice.Perhaps we should try that again sometime?”

Harry opened his eyes and looked up into Lucius’s eyes.Was this what the man had wanted from him all along?And was it really so terrible a fate if it was?“Perhaps,” he’d managed, never breaking their gaze.

Lucius smiled down at him.“Just remember, Harry.If you don’t ask, I cannot provide…”And with a smile, he was gone.  



	10. The Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s been watching him for a long time.

The boy had come to his notice barely a month after his own son had been born.Not even born, and already he affected Lucius’s life.His Lord wanted him to watch the Potters.Lord Voldemort had not yet picked a target, so Lucius spent a great deal of his time conferring with his Lord, and with Bellatrix, who had been assigned to the Longbottoms.

He had even been at St. Mungos when the mudblood had gone into labor with him.He had been one of the first to see the wrinkled form, though no one had seen him, covered carefully in an invisibility cloak as he was, and tucked in a corner of the room.Potter’s parents, along with his friends Lupin, Pettigrew, and the traitorous Black had crowded the room soon after, and Lucius had had to be extremely careful in his retreat.

Even after the Potter boy’s defeat of his master, the boy was everywhere and nowhere.Everyone seemed to talk of they mysterious miracle that had saved the boy.As though the brat were some messiah or something ridiculous of that sort.

The first time he’d seen the boy again in person had been in Diagon Alley the year Draco had started at Hogwarts.He’d been coming out of Flourish and Blotts when he’d seen him pass by with that oaf who worked at Hogwarts, Hogrith, or whatever his name was.

He hadn’t had a chance to truly examine the boy that year, but the next year had provided an excellent opportunity not only to examine him closely, but to actually speak with him as well.Of course, he had also managed a bit of tricky maneuvering in regards to a certain journal, but that was not what had stuck with him about that day.Instead, all he remembered of the meeting was the jagged scar on the child’s forehead and the brightest green eyes he could ever remember seeing.

He hadn’t been too pleased to see them again at the end of the year, though.The brat was obviously intelligent.Too intelligent, if he could manage to trick Lucius out of his house-elf.If nothing else, the boy would pay for that.

A year passed with no sight of him, then they had met again at the Quidditch World Cup, with the boy once more in the Weasley’s company.Really, how did Potter expect to get anywhere if that was the company he kept?Of course, his destiny was such that he would be unlikely to get far with or without them.Lucius’s Mark had already been twinging by that point, and he knew it would only be a matter of time before the brat faced his Master once more.

He was quite unsurprised when he finally received the call to return to his Master’s side.What had surprised him was the fact that Potter lay there at his Master’s feet.

His Master seemed overly concerned with the brat, despite the fact that the child was presumably the cause of his downfall.But Lucius would never suggest such a thing to his Lord, so he watched as his Lord humiliated the boy, and watched as he escaped.It was to be expected, he supposed.Surely grandstanding had proved nothing.Not that he would tell his Lord that, either.

He had been so busy the following year with the task his Lord had given him that he had little time to worry over his Master’s obsession with Potter.He had seen him once, while he had been scouting out the Ministry to find a way into the Department of Mysteries, but his mind had been on other things, and even the glower the boy had shot at him had meant nothing at the time.

It was their final meeting that had set Lucius off.Damn the brat!Damn him for not handing over the prophesy.Damn him for his overweening courage.It should have been the easiest assignment Lucius had ever been given.Instead, he was locked here in Azkaban, a failure.His family name in ruins.

His Lord would be furious when he returned, he knew.And Draco…Narcissa had sent a letter just the day before suggesting that Draco was getting desperate.Lucius needed to get out of here.To reassure his Lord, or take his punishment, rather than allow his Master to bestow his punishment on his only son and heir.And then?Once he’d survived his punishment, the boy would pay.


	11. Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius loves it when Harry blushes.

Lucius loved how Harry blushed.He’d seen him flush before, in anger.Even before Draco had managed to capture him.But since Lucius had hidden Harry away, he had discovered so many new—and far more enjoyable—ways to make his cheeks colour.

The flush of anger and shame when Lucius had insisted keep the bathroom door open. Lucius had enjoyed watching the boy’s struggle with his frustration.He had enjoyed it even more when the boy had given in to his insistence.

But that had nothing to the colouring that he had shown Lucius inadvertently when Lucius had entered the room earlier than usual one evening.He had hoped that he might catch the boy pleasuring himself sooner or later.He had even encouraged this by purchasing books he thought likely to provoke just such behaviour.

Harry had been lying on his back, his whole neck and upper chest flushed with pleasure, robes open, hands busy as he stroked himself.He hadn’t even been aware at first that Lucius had even entered the room.

Lucius had had to make his presence known, but he had been unwilling to stop the boy’s show.And once Harry had finished, Lucius had even allowed Harry to give him “permission” to return the favour.Spots of colour had stood out on his cheeks when he had nodded to allow Lucius to do so.It had been lovely to watch.Almost as lovely as knowing Harry was watching him.That Harry wanted to watch him.

The first time Lucius had taken him, the flush he had seen on Harry’s face and neck had been so pronounced as to make the boy look like he had a sunburn.Lucius had gloried in licking the boy’s heated flesh, and watching that flush grow along with the boy’s arousal.

And once he had finished, he had wrapped himself around the boy’s trembling but sated body.“I will never hurt you, Harry.This I promise.So long as you remember that you are mine, and that you must ask for what you want.”

Glassy green eyes opened and met his.“Yes, Lucius.”He had then wrapped himself in Lucius’s embrace, and fallen into a boneless sleep.

Yes, Harry was his.Every single last glance and blush.And Lucius would never let him go.


	12. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn’t miss his innocence, but he longs for something more than what he has.

Harry supposed he should be mourning the loss of his innocence.He should be angry that Lucius had taken it.Instead, all he could feel was an awareness of self he couldn’t recall having before, and a longing to have more of what he’d experienced only hours before.

He recalled falling asleep wrapped in Lucius’s embrace, but when he had awakened once more, Lucius had been gone, and Harry had felt something in him falter.But surely Lucius wouldn’t have gone to all that trouble just to throw him away now that he had him, would he?

Harry watched as the sky outside turned from indigo to deep violet, which was soon washed with scarlet and vermilion, tinting almost to gold as the sun rose into the heavens.He wondered what he would do if Lucius did get bored of him.He didn’t want to be owned, but if he had to be…He closed his eyes, remembering the brush of long, silken blonde hair and velvet-soft lips devouring him inch by inch, flushing to recall the sounds Lucius had pulled from him with lips, fingers, teeth and tongue.There was no way he’d be able to deny he had enjoyed it.

Harry had never given much thought to what sex with another man would be like, but if he had, he was sure that he would have assumed *that* going *there* would hurt like hell.It certainly wasn’t built for such a thing, after all.But Lucius had been so careful, and gone so slow that there had only been short bursts of uncomfortable awkwardness, which Lucius had soothed away before pressing further inside.

He had waited to kiss Harry until they were fully connected, swallowing the sole gasp of pain at the final thrust.Harry closed his eyes, trying not to think of how wanton he must have looked to Lucius, how easily he had just given in to him.Surely Lucius would no longer find him so intriguing.Surely now he would dispose of his little toy, bored with a pet that came too eagerly to his hand…

The door opened behind him, but Harry didn’t bother to move.He didn’t want to see the look of disgust on his face. Didn’t want to see the blow before it fell.He couldn’t keep from holding his breath, though.

There was a step behind him, and then a hand fell on his shoulder.“Harry?” Lucius asked.

Harry took a breath.“Yes, Lucius?”

“Are you all right? Did I hurt you last night?”

Harry’s throat tightened, and he knew he would be unable to voice his answer, so he shook his head.

“Then what is wrong?”

Harry shrugged, and felt Lucius’s hand tug at his shoulder to turn him.Harry tried to avoid his eyes, but Lucius pulled his chin up so that he had no choice but to meet Lucius’s silver gaze.

“Tell me.Remember, I cannot give you what you do not ask for, Harry…”

Harry’s heart leapt at Lucius’s words.“You…you still want me?” he managed, hating the needy feeling that consumed him.

Lucius smiled.“I don’t let go of my toys so easily, Harry.You’re mine now.”

Harry smiled up at him.Perhaps everything would be all right after all.


	13. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius brings Harry a gift.

When Harry woke one morning to Lucius’s naked chest against his back, their torsos aligned from shoulder to hip, and their legs in a tangle, he was confused.Lucius had never slept in his room before.In fact, Harry distinctly recalled the man leaving after several intense hours of sex in which he’d used Harry in just about every way possible.Harry could still feel the weakness of his overtaxed muscles.

“Morning, Harry,” Lucius purred, when he felt Harry stir.

Harry turned towards him.“Lucius?What…”Lucius put a finger to his lips before he could continue.

“Do you know what day it is, Harry?” Harry shook his head.He had lost all track of time, living in the room Lucius kept him in.He was only able to see the passage of time through the small window in his room.He figured it must be sometime in the early summer.The gardens in view of his window were blooming riotously in every shade of the rainbow.

“You have been here for six months—have been mine for six months.I thought we should commemorate the occasion.Would you like that, Harry?”

Harry had learned to be cautious when dealing with Lucius.Though he indulged Harry a great deal, a single misspoken word could sometimes bring about the harshest of punishments.Particularly those that he knew would upset Harry the most—being left alone for more than a day was often enough to make Harry stumble over himself to apologize when Lucius returned, even when he was uncertain how he had offended.“Of course, Lucius.You know I love our time together.”

Lucius smiled, and pulled Harry even closer, and Harry could feel the older man’s pleasure at Harry’s answer.“I have the house-elves preparing a special breakfast for us, and I brought you a little present.I hope you will like it…”

Harry moved so that his legs draped across Lucius’s, and settled into his embrace as though he were sitting in his lap, though they were still laying down.“A present?” he asked, a slight smile on his face.This was new.Lucius provided everything for him, but Harry knew it could be taken away at a moment’s notice.What would Lucius give him to commemorate his ownership of Harry?“What is it?”

Lucius laughed softly in his ear.“Close your eyes.”Harry complied, and Lucius pulled them both into a proper sitting position.Harry shivered at the slide of skin on skin.It was one of the feelings he had grown to love with Lucius, the feel of skin brushing skin.It always made him tremble.

He felt Lucius reach for something, then pull Harry’s hand out so that he could place something in it.It was a small box, just large enough to fill his palm.

“Can I open them now?” he asked.

“Impatient brat, aren’t you,” Lucius said, but Harry could hear the smile in his voice.“Yes, Harry, you may open them.”

The box was gold, and wrapped with a maroon bow.Harry glanced at Lucius.“Gryffindor colors?”

Lucius simply smiled.“Well, you are a Gryffindor.I thought it was appropriate.”

Harry smiled and pulled off the ribbon, wrapping it around his wrist before glancing back up at Lucius.

Lucius raised an eyebrow.“Are you my gift, Harry?”

Harry felt the blood flood his cheeks and had to look away.“If you wanted.”

“I do,” Lucius whispered in his ear, the two syllables sending prickles of arousal down Harry’s spine. “Finish opening yours first, and then I will see to my present,” that silken voice taunted him.

Harry turned back to his task, carefully removing the paper that covered the box, and put it to one side.Inside lay a black jewelry box, which opened at the base with a slight creak.Inside, on a velvet lining, lay what a gold ring that looked as though it would barely fit his pinky, a rounded emerald bead set upon it.It looked…well, it looked like an earring.“What is it?” he asked, looking up at Lucius.

Lucius’s smile widened.“Let me show you.”He took the ring from its bed, and picked up his wand.“It may tingle just a bit, possibly even sting, but I promise, it will be quite worth it,” he said, pointing at Harry’s left nipple.

Harry tried to pull away, but Lucius held him still. “Wait—” Harry managed, but then there was a sudden pull on his nipple, and a sting, and when he looked down, he found the ring dangling from it.

Lucius pulled at the ring with the tip of his wand, and Harry gasped at the intensity of feeling this brought.“God,” he moaned.

Harry hadn’t thought Lucius’s smile could get any wider, but he’d obviously been wrong.“I’m glad you like it, Harry.Now it’s time for my present,” he chuckled, and pulled Harry to him for a kiss that promised everything.  



	14. Harry's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius loves the color green.

Lucius had always loved the color green.Sometimes to excess.He had several robes in various shades of green.Some were those that were so dark a green as to be almost black.Others were just a shade away from being silver.Some were of thick, winter-shielding wool and velvet, while others were of the thinnest gossamer silk his money could buy.

His bedroom was done up in evergreen velvet curtains, drapes and rugs, and his bed dressed in the finest moss-green linens, with a luxurious quilt done in the Malfoy crest—silver on a deep, almost-black green.

Green was his signature colour.He supposed it was a bit gauche of him to be so enamoured by his house colour, but how could he resist.Just looking at it made him feel as though he were home.

And the first time he’d seen the Potter boy’s eyes, he’d been furious.How dare a boy, who hated Slytherin, and everything the house stood for, have such gorgeously green eyes?How dare those green eyes, their emerald glow reminding him of the soft caress of the fading light of the killing curse, bore through him as though he were nothing?

So, now, here in this room, it was Harry’s eyes, more than anything else that drew Lucius.Their anger when he provoked it, their horror when he approached too closely, and then the wide-eyed wonder when Lucius brought him pleasure the first time.He knew others might think him soft for wanting the boy face-up under him each time, but how could he resist watching those eyes go from distrust to shame to wide-eyed bliss each time?

This was what the boy had been made for.And Lucius’s reward was to watch those green eyes glow anew each time.  



	15. Longing for Something Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry knows it’s his fault.

Harry missed him.

He woke every morning, expecting to be back in his room, Lucius opening the door and waving for the house-elves to lay their breakfast while Harry went to use the bathroom.Every morning, he ached when instead, he woke to the dusty boxes still filling half of the twins’ now-abandoned room.

Oh, sure, it was wonderful to be with the Weasleys.To see Ron and Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley and the Twins.Charlie was back in Romania, and Bill and Fleur off on a much-delayed but now extended honeymoon.

Percy had never made peace with the family before he’d died in the war.Not that Harry cared about Percy, but it did hurt him to see how Mrs. Weasley winced each time his name was mentioned.

Mr. Weasley had died in one of the last raids he’d led.Sometimes Harry wondered if Snape or Lucius had been there that day.But that was a road he didn’t want to go down.It was hard enough dealing with the Weasleys’ losses without dealing with his guilt over what had happened as well.

As for Ginny…Harry knew she’d never be the same.Bellatrix Lestrange had caught her towards the end of the war, and had used her for her own and her Master’s amusement.There hadn’t been much left of her mind when she’d been rescued, only days before Harry had finally managed to defeat Voldemort.The knowledge that if he’d only gotten rid of Voldemort sooner, Ginny might still be okay made something inside him clench.It was the same emotion that used to rise up in him upon seeing Lucius, back before he’d been ‘Lucius’ to Harry.Back when he’d simply been the enemy.But now it was only aimed at himself.

Harry knew he was loathsome.Foul.Because he hadn’t fought nearly hard enough.And after only a few months, he’d not fought at all.He could have saved the Weasleys this grief, if only he’d tried…

He didn’t know how he managed to face them each day, knowing that had he tried, he might have escaped, might have defeated Voldemort before Percy had been Imperioed to try and kill the Minister, before Arthur Weasley had fought against Death Eaters and lost.Before Ginny had been abducted trying to save Harry from the Death Eaters when everyone had left him for dead.It was his fault.

But it didn’t stop him from missing Lucius.  



	16. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s still resisting, but Lucius lays down the law.

Harry had always assumed that being Lucius’s captive would involve whips, chains, blood and torture.But only one of those had turned out to be right, and then only the most pleasurable kind of torture.

Lucius loved it when he begged.Wanted to hear him moan, plead for what Lucius could give him—release.The second time Lucius had found Harry pleasuring himself alone, his eyes had narrowed, and a spell had shot from his wand.After that, no matter what Harry had tried, stroking, pulling, prodding places that he’d never before thought of prior to being with Lucius, nothing had helped.He lay there on the bed groaning, Lucius watching his increasingly frantic attempts to find release before he finally spoke.

“I thought you understood, Harry.Your pleasure is mine to give—to take.It does not belong to you.I was lenient the first time, but I see that you did not get the message then.If you wish release, you know what you must do…”

Harry shook his head.He couldn’t do that, surely.That would just prove to Lucius that he’d already given in.

But the increasing need left him gasping.The throbbing turning the pleasure to pain.And if he didn’t find release soon…

He looked away from the man, burying his face in the pillow as much as he could without moving his body too much, for each movement sent a shock straight to his now-painful groin.“Can’t.Won’t,” he gasped.

“You can, and you will, Harry.You’re mine now.You just have to accept it.Ask, and I can help you.It pains me to see you this way.Let me help you.”Lucius’s hand hovered just above him, and feeling the heat so close to his groin, Harry moaned.He just needed something—anything.But if he were to say that, to ask Lucius for release, then he knew he’d never be free.Because Lucius would know that he truly did want it, and would never stop until he had all of him.

“No…Please…” Harry moaned, his hands clenched in the bedclothes to keep him from grabbing Lucius’s and pushing them where he wanted them to be.

“Say it, Harry,” Lucius’s voice whispered across overheated skin, searing him, making him gasp and writhe with the pain and pleasure of it.“Help me end this for you.I want to.And you don’t want to be in this much pain any longer, do you?”

Harry shook his head, biting down on his lower lip to keep from giving the man what he wanted to hear.

“Say it.”Lucius’s hand descended to brush against his thigh, just on the inside, where the skin was most sensitive.“Tell me what you want, Harry.”

“Can’t…”

“I cannot help you if you do not, Harry.”That hand moved further down his leg, away from the pressure, and Harry couldn’t help the whimper that escaped.“Tell me,” Lucius’s voice was in his ear now.

“Won’t…”

A sigh floated across his ear, and Harry shuddered.“How can I help you if you won’t let me, Harry?Don’t you want help?”

Harry swallowed several times, gulping air, trying desperately to keep still.Even the air around him was beginning to hurt, now.“No,” he managed through clenched teeth.

“Tell me what you do want, then, Harry.”Lucius’s voice was barely even a whisper now.All breath, all heat, and oh, god, Harry so wanted him to just touch him now.Would it really be so wrong?

“Please…” he whimpered.

“Please what, Harry?”

Harry twisted his body, gasping when his leg made contact with something soft and smooth.“Oh, God, please…”

“Tell me, Harry.I cannot help you until you do.”

Harry’s eyes slid closed, and he swallowed past the constriction in his throat.The air was burning him now, but the smooth silk his leg was touching helped just a little.“I…”

“Tell me,” the voice came more insistently now.

“I…”The smooth silk pulled away, and Harry keened at the loss.“No, please, I hurt so much…”

“Tell me what you want,” the voice hissed.

“I…Help me…”

“Help you what?” the voice purred in his ear.

“T—touch me, please…”He sobbed when the silk returned, and nearly flew from the bed when something touched him where he truly wanted to be touched, but a hand on his shoulder restrained him.

“Hush, now.I will take care of you.Just relax and let it happen,” that silken voice continued to gentle him through his release and its shuddering aftermath.It was all he could do not to cling to the hands touching him.

When he finally regained a bit of composure, he groaned.What had he done?He opened his eyes just the slightest bit, and saw Lucius watching him avidly.A small smirk appeared on his lips, and he leaned forward to catch Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth.He gave it a swipe with his tongue, then pushed his own tongue into Harry’s mouth before he moved back.“You are exquisite when you come undone, Harry.I only wish you would stop fighting me so much.It can’t be good for you.”

Harry tried to turn to his side, but found that the hand was still restraining him.“You had your fun, Lucius.Now leave me alone.”

Lucius’s nostrils flared.“I see.You are still clinging to the idea that you have free will in this.You don’t.You are mine.If I wished, I could use my wand to carve my name in your skin, and paint you with the blood from the cuts.I could keep you tied to this bed, only visiting occasionally, as you grew weaker and more unable to resist.”Harry turned his face away, but Lucius’s hand grabbed his chin roughly and pulled it to face him once more.“The more you struggle against me, the more painful this will be for you.You do _not_ want me angry, Harry.I am a far better lover when I am pleased.”

“I don’t want any lover, you or not,” Harry spat at him.

“In that, much like anything else, you have no choice.Am I really so terrible to look at, Harry?” Lucius asked, his eyes cold, his fingers digging into Harry’s chin.

Harry swallowed.“No…But…”

“No ‘buts,’ Harry.You will grow used to the idea.In time.”Lucius stood from the bed and moved to the door.“Sleep.I will be back in the morning.”

Harry’s stomach had rumbled as he’d turned to his side to try to sleep.There was little he could do if Lucius wouldn’t feed him.The house elves had been ordered not to bring him food unless they checked with Lucius first.There would be no supper tonight.

The next morning, Harry woke to the familiar sound of the door opening.Lucius didn’t even glance at him as he strode across the room to open the door to the bathroom, then turned to the table and called for a house elf to bring breakfast.

Breakfast was silent, Lucius saying nothing, and Harry afraid to speak.When Lucius stood, Harry felt his heart in his throat.

“I will see you tonight, Harry,” Lucius said dismissively.

Harry sagged in his seat, relived at the reprieve.He’d been certain Lucius would do something more this morning.Unfortunately the reprieve was short lived.He looked up to find Lucius sneering down at him.“Perhaps I should give you something to think about while you wait for me today?”Harry shook his head, stumbling over the seat to get away from Lucius, but Lucius was swifter.He grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him to the bed.“Strip.”

Harry choked, but he knew Lucius would hardly be likely to allow him to escape in this mood.He stumbled out of his clothes, and stood, trembling before Lucius, not able to meet the man’s eyes, so he watched his hands instead.A hand raised, and before Harry could move away, it was tracing a line across his chest.

The reaction was immediate, and Harry had to choke down the moan that rose in him.Silver eyes and slender fingers marked him, and by the time Lucius drew away, Harry was throbbing once more.

“Have a pleasant day, Harry,” Lucius said, then turned and left the room.

The day was torturous.Sitting was too much pressure on his afflicted flesh, and lying down felt decadent and wrong, and worse, made him feel vulnerable.Standing was little better than either.Walking was awkward, and there was no way he could wear more than his shirt.Even that rubbed at his inflamed skin more than he would have liked.

Harry spent a great deal of time trying not to focus on the sensations Lucius had pulled from him, but everything he did—sit, stand, move, eat—it all reminded him exactly how Lucius made him feel.How he had felt the night before, when Lucius had finally helped him from his torment.How perfect that moment had been, even if the moments before had been agonizing and painful.

But he didn’t want this—did he?

He certainly wouldn’t ever be able to face his friends again, if he saw them.They would be horrified he was even considering it.

And yet—would he ever see them again?Did it really matter?The war was going against them.Lucius said they all thought he was dead.And that he would never leave this room again.Would it really matter what happened to him now, then?

By the time Lucius returned that evening, a bit later than his usual arrival, Harry was shaking with suppressed need.Lucius was silent throughout their meal. Harry was unable to eat, himself, and shifted in his seat restlessly.Lucius seemed to take his time with his plate, slowly devouring the fish and greens the house elves had provided.By the last bite, Harry’s eyes were completely glued to Lucius’s lips, watching as that tongue snaked out to lick a last morsel from his fork.He squirmed, unable to withhold a whimper at the sight.

Lucius looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.“Are you all right, Harry?” he asked, sounding surprisingly concerned.

Harry wanted to scowl at him, but the emotion behind it wouldn’t push past his need.As though the man didn’t know exactly what he was suffering.He swallowed instead.“No.”

Lucius stood, and a cool hand swept across Harry’s forehead.“You seem to have a slight fever, Harry.Perhaps we should put you to bed.Why don’t you go to the bathroom, and I’ll set the bed for you?” he said, already moving to the bathroom door to open it.

Harry wanted to use the facilities, but there was no way he’d be able to, he knew, and he stood in the doorway between the two rooms, uncertain what he should do.

Then Lucius was at his side.“Did you require help, Harry?” he asked in that silken voice, and Harry’s eyes squeezed shut as he twitched at the sound.There was a sigh in his ear, and Lucius’s arms slid around him.“Tell me how I can help you, Harry,” he whispered.

Harry arched into him.“Touch me, please,” he gasped.

“But Harry, if you’re not well…”Harry’s eyes sprang open and met Lucius’s.He ground into Lucius’s hip, knowing Lucius had known exactly how aroused he was, and was just toying with him to get what he wanted.

“I.Don’t.Care.Touch me,” Harry hissed.

Lucius picked him up and swept back to the other room, depositing him on the bed, then pulling the shirt from him.“Don’t move,” he said, before bending to nip along Harry’s thighs and up to his groin.Harry nearly howled when wet heat engulfed him, and it was almost more than he could stand to not be able to shift his hips, but Lucius’s hands kept him pinned to the bed.It was over in moments, and Lucius seemed to disappear somewhere immediately after, but returned soon, a cloth in hand.

Harry blinked up at him.

“Do not make me do that again, Harry.Give yourself to me, and we will both be happier.”Lucius’s eyes avoided his as he cleaned Harry’s sweaty flesh with the cool cloth.

Harry sighed.It felt so good to let Lucius take care of him.And he truly wanted to.Was it really so wrong to let him do what he wished?

“Let me give you what you need, Harry.”Harry felt Lucius’s hand move across him again, now free of the cloth, and slide lower this time.He couldn’t help but arch into the touch.

His eyes slid closed, and he moaned into the mouth hovering above his, “Yes.”And then the lips descended upon his, and he was lost.  



	17. A Substitute for Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius still remembers Azkaban.

Lucius still had the occasional flashback to Azkaban.Sure, the dementors hadn’t been there long after he’d arrived, but their essence had still steeped into the walls of the place.He could still recall the nightmares vividly, and dragging his fingernails across his arms to keep himself awake, because awake, the images were easier to combat.Asleep they took on a life of their own.

Most days after Azkaban were spent trying to pretend everything was normal: reporting to his Lord, checking on the progress of the rebuilding of Hogwarts, so that children would be able to attend the coming Autumn, or visiting Harry.

The first was always routine, and was often the most likely to cause his flashbacks.Just a grin from Bellatrix could set one off.As soon as he was able to excuse himself, he would return to the Manor and lock himself in his bathroom for a good hour, scrubbing his skin clean of the filth he could still feel from Azkaban every day.

The second was more distracting, but there were times—particularly when Draco was being overly affectionate with Severus, that Lucius found himself shaking, not with rage, but with some un-expressed emotion.He would turn to Severus, snapping some final order, which usually left the man with a gratifyingly sour look on his face, and leave the two of them to carry it out.It was better than staying to see what Draco would do next.Those times, he would turn to his study upon arriving home, and pour himself a large brandy, relaxing into his leather armchair with a good book.It almost made him feel as though he’d never left the Manor at all.

With Harry, though, he never felt the walls of Azkaban close in around him.Every emotion on the boy’s face shone with truth and sincerity that Lucius devoured like the finest chocolate.And perhaps that was what the boy was—Lucius’s very own dementor-cure.He wanted to sink into the boy’s eyes, devour his lips, taste him like he was a delicacy he would never have again.

There were occasions when Lucius woke from nightmares late at night, and found himself moving down the hall and entering the boy’s room.Seeing the boy’s relaxed face bathed in moonlight always calmed him.

Lucius shuddered to think what would happen were he to lose the boy.  



	18. Velvet Captivity 018: Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry hates his hair.

Harry had always hated his hair.

Growing up, it had gotten him into trouble.Sometimes it seemed there were months where all Uncle Vernon did was complain about the state of his hair.Haircuts by the hundreds hadn’t changed a thing, and Aunt Petunia’s haircut, if anything, had only seemed to make his hair worse.

At Hogwarts, it had been just one more mark of his difference from the others.Ron’s sleek red hair had always been rather neat, even before he combed it in the mornings.And while he’d hated Draco, he couldn’t help but envy the other boy’s sleek blond locks, which never seemed to give him any problem.Even Hermione’s hair, bushy as it was, was still tamable, given enough Sleekeasy.Not so for Harry’s—combs, brushes, hair tonics of all kinds—nothing had helped.

So he hated his hair.

But apparently Lucius did not.Harry hadn’t noticed at first.All of the touching Lucius loved to do distracted him too much to separate his brushing his fingers through Harry’s midnight locks from the rest—hands sweeping down his arms, across his back, or along his legs.Just in passing, of course.Never long enough for Harry to do more than glower at the man and back away, but still.

But that first time together, Lucius’s hands had buried themselves in his hair, and afterwards, he had caressed him—petting his head almost like a dog.Harry had hated it then.

But soon he’d grown used to it, and then to long for those long, pale fingers wound in his hair.And truly, who could blame his enjoyment of someone finally appreciating something about him?It was a salve on the wounds of his battered soul, knowing that someone found him attractive, even if that someone was Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater and member of Voldemort’s Inner Circle.

So what did it matter if Harry hated his hair?Someone liked it.And wasn’t that all that really mattered?  



	19. Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius’s skin is so pale.

Harry has never been so close to such pale skin before in his life.He knows that Malfoy—Draco, that is—must have the same pale skin, but the only time he’d ever been this close, he’d been more intent on marking it with his rage.This skin—he wants to caress it.It’s so soft.It feels like Lucius’s skin is made of soft silk, not a mar or rough spot anywhere.He wants to lick it, mark it, suck it.He wants there to be visible evidence of what they do in the night.

His own skin is too dark in comparison.He hates it.Wishes he knew a way to make his own skin as pale as Lucius’s.But even then, it would still be flawed.Rough calluses from Quidditch, the scars on his knees and elbows from all the falls over the years—mostlyDudley pushing him, and _that_ scar.The one he hates so very much.The one that lets him know his life is still not his own.

 _“For neither can live while the other survives.”_ He remembers that, sometimes, late at night, after Lucius has left him. Knows that it is only a matter of time he has left before Voldemort discovers where he is.Before he will have to face his demon yet again.Before he has to leave Lucius, and his silken skin, and this wonderful room.

But for now, he contents himself with enjoying Lucius’s skin for as long as he can.  



	20. Malfoy Colored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He always thought the Malfoys were colorless.

Harry had always thought the Malfoys bland, washed-out and colorless.Pale hair, pale skin, pale eyes…There just wasn’t much to look at with them, really.Sure, occasionally Malfoy would throw a temper-tantrum in the halls, and his cheeks would go just the palest pink, but that was barely a change, really.He figured that must be why they wore such dark clothing.To somehow contrast their paleness.And it did make them stand out more, really.

But it wasn’t until he’d stopped struggling against Lucius’s advances and really taken a good look at the man that he realized that the Malfoys weren’t colorless at all.

Lucius’s hair was like a spun sliver-gold that was softer than his silken robes.Harry liked to tangle his hands in it when he was allowed, the sweet scent of almonds surrounding him as he buried his face in it.

His eyes, while grey, were not solely so.There were flecks of palest blue and even a glowing sapphire when Lucius was in a particularly playful mood.And, when Harry pleased Lucius—asking for what he wanted was always a good way to please him, he knew that now—there would be occasional flecks of near-gold in his eyes, shortly before he would swoop upon Harry and kiss the breath from him.

And his skin—yes, it was pale, but it definitely wasn’t white.There were tones to it.Peach of course, just the palest shade, a scant tone away from a creamy white.But in the shadows, it was also a pale lavender tone.His nipples weren’t pink at all, of course.Those were a pale dusky rose that grew darker with Lucius’s arousal, and with Harry’s attention to them.And when Harry ran his nails across that pale skin, it would pink up gorgeously, and even better—it would make Lucius hiss in pleasure.

No, Lucius wasn’t colorless at all.He might be pale, but there was a depth of color to him that Harry wanted to drown himself in, again and again.


	21. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is reclaimed by his friends.

Lucius had known this would happen the moment Severus found out he was hiding Harry away in the Manor.He’d known Harry would never stay with him.Had known that the moment Harry saw his friends again, it would be almost as though nothing had happened at all.

His hand ached as the Weasley and his mud-blood hugged Harry.He wanted to hex them both into oblivion.He hated seeing them touch Harry, though he was gratified when Harry quickly shook them off, looking a bit uncomfortable at their familiarity with him.

Lucius longed to see the look on their faces turn to horror as Harry told them, point-blank, that he would not be going with them, but would, in fact, be staying with Lucius.

It never happened.

Instead, Harry was smiling at them, now hugging the other boy—Longbottom, wasn’t he?He looked so much like his mother.Lucius wondered if the boy would scream as his mother had under the Cruciatus when they had tortured her, if Lucius chose to turn his wand on him.

Lucius wanted to see Harry remember him, to look at him and remember what they’d had only the night before.But Harry was lost in that Werewolf’s arms, and now Lucius was truly murderous.His itching fingers were pulling his wand from the cane before he was even aware of what he was doing.

But then there was a long-fingered hand wrapped around his, pulling the wand so that it pointed only to the floor.

“The brat is not worth it, Lucius.He never was.I don’t see why you wasted your time with him.”

Flint grey eyes met coal black as the wand slipped back into its hiding place.“Nor do I, Severus.”His eyes flickered back to where Harry stood, surrounded by friends and near-family, looking as though he had forgotten Lucius even existed.“Nor do I,” he lied.  



	22. The Capture of One Harry James Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius receives a rather pleasant surprise from his son.

Lucius hadn’t spoken to Draco since the day he’d arrived at the Death Eater compound with the other escapees, tired and cold, but energized by the adrenaline that the successful escape had given him.He had been so ready to reclaim his place in his master’s ranks as well as his family, but instead had received not one, but two nasty shocks when he discovered that neither would be returned to him.

Severus had taken his place at the Dark Lord’s side.Their Lord’s favorite for what he had accomplished in Draco’s name—he had killed that fool, Albus Dumbledore.And while Lucius was grateful that Severus had seen fit to protect Draco, the hold he had on the boy was—unnatural.All the other Death Eaters whispered about the cries they heard coming from Severus’s rooms late at night—cries of sexual release.Lucius hated those rumors.Worse, he hated the proof of those rumors on his son’s neck, which he saw from afar, and his son’s obvious subservience to the man.

But that had not been Lucius’s only punishment for failing his Lord—for his son’s failure.Narcissa was gone.She had taken Draco’s punishment in his stead when their Lord had insisted that someone must pay for the boy’s failure.Never mind that he was already being used as a sexual toy—no, that was Severus’s reward, not Draco’s punishment.Someone else had to pay the price, and so Narcissa herself had been chosen.

Lucius’s master told him she had died well, as befitting a Malfoy, but just the realization that his wife was gone forever, and his son little better than a slave had sent Lucius into a tailspin.He had barely made it to his own rooms after his audience with his Lord before being violently sick on the stone floor of the cell he had been given.

It had been a cell, too.Certainly the door was unlocked, and there was a true bed instead of a cot, and he was allowed proper robes once more, but even so, its windowless stone walls left him longing for home.So, as soon as he received leave from his Lord to do so, he returned to the Manor.

It was much simpler than he would have expected to slip past the Ministry guard that had been placed on the Manor.The wards protecting the Manor from outsiders meant that no Aurors had been able to enter since Narcissa’s death, and therefore meant that there were no spell-traps lying in wait once he got inside.The house-elves had kept up the Manor in his absence, and were gratifyingly pleased to have him back to serve.

His first order of business had been to bathe in his own bathroom once more, a luxury unavailable at his Lord’s hideout.His second order of business was to secure an area well away from the view of the main drive so that he could apparate to and from the Manor directly, without making himself vulnerable to those watching.

After that, Lucius spent as much time at the Manor as possible.It was his home, after all.He would have offered Draco a room, but the thought of Snape buggering his son in their home made him quite ill, so he refrained.He did make sure that Draco was aware of the gap in their wards, so that he could come and go if he wished, but the boy still slept in Snape’s quarters a the compound rather than joining his father at the Manor.

So it surprised him one day to see Draco appear in the doorway of his study, looking surprisingly smug.

”I brought you a present, father,” he said with a grin.

Lucius lifted an eyebrow.“Should I inquire as to what form this present will take?”

“Trust me, father.This you want.It’ll help you regain your place with the Dark Lord.”

“Then why aren’t you giving it to Severus?” Lucius asked him coolly.

Draco stepped into the room and approached his father.“If you regain your standing, that means that when the Dark Lord wins this war, the Malfoy name will be secured.Severus already has a secure place.He doesn’t need it.But we do.”

“Do we?” Lucius asked his son.He wondered what it was that Draco had managed to get his hands on that had him so excited.Standing up, he moved to the door.“Well?Lead the way.”

Draco grinned, and led Lucius down to the main hall, then back to one of the entrances to the cellars, and through them to an entrance to the catacombs that held the dungeons where the family had hid their prisoners in the past.Lucius managed to hold his tongue for the entire trip, though he grew more worried when they approached the catacombs.So his son had managed to capture someone?Who would possibly be worth that much to the Dark Lord?But Lucius knew the answer well before he saw the dark and tousled head in the cell his son finally led him to.There really was only one other person aside from Albus Dumbledore that their Lord would care about at all.

Harry Potter.

The boy was crumpled the floor of the cell, with a scratch along one arm, which Lucius could see through the tear in his robes, and his face looked as though it had taken quite a beating.

“I found him near the compound this morning when Severus sent me out to gather a few fresh ingredients for him.He didn’t even see me coming.”

“Well done, Draco.Does anyone else know about him?”

“No, I was alone.In fact, I have to get back to the compound soon.Severus will be missing me if I’m not there by noon.”

“Could you have him come pay me a visit this evening?” Lucius asked, still examining the unconscious boy in the cell, a plan already beginning to form in his head.

“Of course, father.Did I please you?”

Lucius turned to his son and smiled.“Oh, yes, Draco.You did very well.”

Lucius grinned to himself.Yes, this might just do the trick.He might even be able to whip up his own reward above and beyond what the Dark Lord would give him for the unconscious body of Harry Potter.

Now he just needed a little something from Severus…


	23. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Lucius return to the Manor.

Their escape from the Ministry party had been easily accomplished.Lucius hadn’t even allowed Harry out of his arms for a moment once they’d kissed.In fact, they hadn’t even left the balcony where they’d finally spoken again.Lucius had simply asked Harry if he was coming home, he had nodded, and Lucius had apparated them both away.Harry wondered how many alarms that had set off.They’d definitely have to deal with that in the morning.

But right now, all Harry wanted to do was lose himself in Lucius.Explanations to the rest of the world would have to come later.After he’d reacquainted himself with those grey eyes, the silken hair, and the smooth skin of his lover.He’d done what they’d asked, and now it was time that he had what he wanted.

He was rather surprised when they appeared, not in the room he recalled from his captivity, but in a much larger bedroom done up in dark woods and pale and dark greens.He looked up at Lucius, astonished.“Lucius?”

Lucius’s mouth quirked in a slight smile.“What is it, Harry?”

“We…uh…why—”He wanted to ask where they were, but knew that to be a stupid question.There was only one room in the Manor this could possibly be.But why would Lucius bring him to his own bedroom, if Harry was only a plaything?

Lucius’s fingers brushed across Harry’s lips.“Shush.There’s no need to keep you hidden any more, so why should I bother?”

Harry had trouble breathing at this.Did Lucius mean that he wanted Harry as a lover, and not just a convenient plaything?“You want to be known as the lover of the Boy Who Lived?”It was a beyond what he’d expected, but if Lucius really wanted him…

Lucius laughed softly.“No.”Harry’s hart sank at that, but Lucius pulled him closer before speaking again.“I want to be your lover.Even had you been born to the Weasley brood, I would have, I think.”He made a face at the thought.“Perhaps not.But you weren’t.”His eyes took a softer look, and Harry felt Lucius’s hand slip down his back.“You are mine, Harry.Whether your last name is Potter or not, or whatever title you hold, that will not change.I don’t want you for them.I want you for you.Is that simple enough to understand?”

Harry didn’t bother to think of a response, pushing himself against Lucius, and leaning up to kiss the man.

Yes, there would be problems to deal with in the morning, but if Harry had Lucius, he could deal with anything.  



	24. Family Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius is having family problems.

From the moment Draco was born, Lucius’s life had been consumed with ensuring him a name worthy of inheriting. He had struggled after the fall of the Dark Lord to retain his place in society, and from that moment on he had done whatever he could to ensure that no Malfoy would be left without recourse should his Lord return and fail again. Not that Lucius did not believe in his Lord, but it had happened once, and therefore could again. And Draco must be protected at all costs.

Outside of his Ministry contacts, his major protection for his child fell on a close family friend. Severus Snape. He and Severus were long-time friends, and Lucius was sure that he could trust the man to watch over Draco, if it were needed. Severus often came to the Manor for birthdays and such, and Lucius had seen that while Severus seemed to despise the other children, he did seem to have a fondness for Draco. It was gratifying to see. So long as Severus, Lucius or Narcissa were there, Draco would survive to continue the family line.

When their Lord returned, Lucius went back to his side, assured that Draco was safe at Hogwarts, and that whatever else might happen, he would continue to be. He had been slightly surprised that Severus had not returned as well, When his old friend came to him for help in regaining their Lord’s confidence, Lucius wondered if perhaps Severus’s alliance was not what it had once been. Still, for his son’s sake, Lucius would have told his Lord that Dumbledore himself had crossed over if Severus asked it of him. Draco needed all of them if he were to survive the coming years.

And he had been proven right in his need for Severus’s support. He had never expected his failsafe—Fudge—might actually gain a spine. But then, he had never expected to get caught at all, and there was only so much Lucius could do to convince Fudge he was an innocent dupe. Too many people had seen him that night. It was too late for him. All he could do was hope that Narcissa and Severus would keep Draco safe. He had to trust in them to protect his son.

Imagine his horror then, when he returned to find his wife dead, and his son given to the very man who he’d entrusted to protect him. He’d raged about it, alone in his rooms, though when he’d seen Severus alone, or with Draco, he’d made sure to be as calm as he could manage. Not that it fooled either of them.

It wasn’t simply the age difference, or that Lucius had trusted Severus to watch over Draco, either. Just how was Draco going to be able to father the next Malfoy heir if Severus was his only lover? It was little consolation to Lucius that his son seemed perfectly happy with the man, as that meant that Draco would be even less likely to go off and find a girl to marry when the time came.

He knew Draco was aware of his displeasure at his feelings for Severus. He also knew that there was nothing he could do while Severus remained their Lord’s favorite. And that Draco, at least, was relying on that fact.

Which was why it came as such a surprise when the boy came to him when he’d captured Potter. It had seemed as though the boy had completely forgotten about his family bonds entirely, but here was proof that if nothing else, the boy still considered his family bonds, even if he allowed Severus to distract him at times.

Perhaps there was hope for the boy after all.


	25. The Advantage of Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry hates being famous.

Harry hated his fame.Some times more than others, but he’d always hated it.It had made him uncomfortable the very first time Hagrid had led him into the Leaky Cauldron and everyone there had known who he was.He’d been mortified by their attention, and by their assumption that because Voldemort had disappeared while trying to kill him, that that made him somehow special.

Never mind the fact that it was true.

He’d hated it in the train when the Weasley twins and then Ron had both mentioned it, and he’d always hated Ron’s jealousy over his fame.It hadn’t been something he’d chosen, it had been thrust on him.But Ron refused to see the downside to it, and clung to his jealousy in ways that made Harry’s head throb.

Hermione was better, but even her first words to him had been colored by the fact that she’d known who he was from the reading she’d already done before they’d even made it to school.Sure, she was always there for him, but even with all her reading, she never really understood his need to be away from others—particularly the crowds at school that often stared at him like he’d turned into the lead singer of the Weird Sisters, or if things were particularly bad, like he was Voldemort himself.

He hated every bit of it.And there was no way they’d ever understand.

Sure, it had been wonderful to see them again when Voldemort had fallen.He hadn’t seen them in nearly nine months by that point.He’d been thrilled that they were okay, and that they were together, and happy to see him.But why was it that they thought a gathering like this would make him feel better?He’d been moping around the Burrow, sure.It was hard to live there after his life of the past nine months.Not that he didn’t love being there, and knowing how everyone was, but there was definitely one thing missing he couldn’t have there, nor could he even ask for without worrying that his friends would think he’d gone totally around the twist.

So, instead of seeing the person he wanted—be alone with him, just the two of them, no one else—he was in a crowd of strangers.It was the Leaky Cauldron all over again.Everyone wanted to shake the Slayer of Voldemort’s hand.Everyone had a sister, a cousin, or a daughter they wanted to introduce him to.And he was sure they were pretty enough.He just wasn’t interested.He tried to hide behind his friends, but that did no good.His friends seemed to think he needed the attention, that it would make him feel better.

And when _he_ arrived, they interfered even more.

“Don’t worry, mate, we won’t let him anywhere near you,” Ron told him, glowering at the three Slytherins who had just entered.“Still don’t see why you bothered keeping them out of Azkaban …”

“Ron, without their help, I’d probably be dead,” Harry sighed into his cup, watching as Lucius glanced angrily at Snape and Draco who were being rather demonstrative—at least, demonstrative for them.The arm Snape had thrown around Draco made something inside Harry ache, and he had to look away.

Neville tried to introduce him to a Longbottom cousin who’d attended Beauxbatons to distract him.The girl was nice enough, but really, why should he bother?She wasn’t what he wanted.When he looked away from the girl across the room, he felt a thrill when he noticed that Lucius’s eyes were on him, though they shot away shortly after meeting his, and the scowl on the man’s face deepened when they did.

Did Lucius miss him?Could he possibly still want him?Harry wanted to cross the room, to speak with him, but every time he so much as took a step in Lucius’s direction, one of his friends moved to distract him.Hermione wanted to know if he’d decided what to do about his NEWTs.Remus was asking what would be done with Sirius’s house.Fred and George had new products to show him.Finally, he exploded at them.

“Look, I know you’re all trying to protect me, but I survived nine months without you.I think I know what to do to protect myself, thank you.Now, just—leave me alone.”He pushed his way through the small crowd, looking for Lucius, his heart sinking when he couldn’t see him anywhere. 

Draco and Snape were talking to Professor Sprout—one of the few teachers who had survived the Death Eater purge of Hogwarts.If they were still here, perhaps Lucius hadn’t gone too far.Harry was about to see if he had simply stepped out into the front hall when he noticed a flash of blond hair from the windows looking out onto the patio.Harry moved to the doors, hoping that Lucius would even consider talking to him once more.

Outside, Harry was pleased to see that they were entirely alone.“Lucius?” he said, pleased that his voice had managed to stay steady, despite his emotional state.

“Can I help you?”Harry could hear the tight anger in Lucius’s voice.It was a tone he hadn’t heard directed at him in months.“Are you lost, perhaps?I believe your swarms of admirers are _inside_.”That alone almost sent him running back to his friends, but damned if he was going to go back without even trying.

Harry dragged all his Gryffindor courage around himself and stepped forward, placing a happily steady hand on Lucius’s arm, and trying to look up at the man’s face.“The only one I’m interested in seeing is out here,” he said, hoping for some flicker of emotion, but there was nothing.“Unless I’m mistaken, and he no longer wants me.”He tried to keep a light tone, but the longer Lucius continued to avoid his gaze, the lower his heart sank.

“Really,” came the sneering reply.“Whatever would make you think that, Potter?”

Harry swallowed.Maybe he had misunderstood the glance between them inside.“Lucius, please.Look at me.”If Lucius could tell him, to his face, that he didn’t want him any longer, Harry would walk away and never look back.He wasn’t about to throw himself at the man.But he had to know.

The moment Lucius turned towards him, Harry saw it.Lucius’s face had softened just slightly, before the usual mask fell into place.“Yes, Potter?” he asked smoothly, his chin rising just a notch.

Lucius’s composure made Harry falter, but he couldn’t turn back now.“I…realize that you probably don’t want to be bothered with me…I just wanted to say…”It took every ounce of courage he had to keep looking into those cold grey eyes.Killing Voldemort had been easier than this.Harry swallowed, licking his lips to try to restore some moisture to his mouth.“I wanted to tell you that if you still wanted me…”The expression on Lucius’s face never wavered, and Harry felt his courage drain away.He sighed.“Never mind.This was a stupid idea.Just forget you saw me,” he said, and began to move back towards the doors, hoping that he could convince Ron and Hermione to go back to the Borrow with him.He didn’t want to stay here any longer than necessary.

Lucius’s voice stopped him in his tracks.“Harry.”He waited, terrified of what Lucius would say.One word could tear him apart or remake him.“I believe we have a rule?”Harry turned back to look at him, uncertain that Lucius had meant what he hoped he did.A small quirk of a smile appeared on Lucius’s lips.“If you wish to have something, you must ask for it, Harry.”

Harry could barely breathe.Lucius still wanted him.He took a deep breath, unable to look at the man any longer, for fear that he was just an illusion.“P…please, Lucius.Kiss me?” he managed.

It was only a moment before Lucius’s lips were on his, and that told him everything he needed to know.


	26. A New Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go awry for Lucius.

Lucius should have known things were going too well. He’d regained much of his status in his Lord’s inner circle. The war was all but won. He’d even been given control over Hogwarts, above Severus’s head. Apparently the man had angered their Lord somehow, because he had been in the running for the position as well, and as his favorite, he should have gotten the post, but their Lord had seen fit to give it to Lucius instead. It was quite gratifying, really. And, of course, he had Harry to come home to each night; willing, friendly, and ever so eager now that he had finally given up any hopes of leaving the Manor.

His life was good. He should have known it couldn’t last.

He should have worried when Severus and Draco stopped him to talk after the latest meeting, and Snape had slipped away, leaving father and son alone, but the chance to talk to his son alone had been too tempting not to take.

He had been horrified to arrive home and discover the door to Harry’s room open wide, Harry and Severus facing off on either side of the doorway. It was almost worth it, though, when Snape turned to him, horrified. “You kept him, Lucius? Are you utterly insane?”

Lucius was torn between Obliviating the man and killing him on the spot. But he was not about to risk everything he’d gained with Harry by killing someone in front of him. He knew the boy’s Gryffindor sensibilities would not stand for that kind of thing, no matter who the victim was, and it would be a whole new battle to explain to him why it had been necessary. Better to find a way to deal with the damage, and deal with Snape later out of the boy’s sight if need be.

“Get inside,” he snarled. However, Harry seemed unwilling to move aside. “Harry.” The boy was still glowering at Snape. Gratifying, but unhelpful. “Allow our guest to enter?”

Harry looked at him, startled. No one but Lucius and the house elves had entered Harry’s room since he’d been placed there. “It’s all right, I assure you. Severus will do nothing to harm you. He knows I would not stand for it.”

Harry nodded, and turning back to glower at Severus once more, he moved aside. Lucius was pleased to see that this was one person Severus wouldn’t be able to take from him.

He followed Severus inside, and closed the door behind them, just in case. Harry settled on the bed, still glowering at his former teacher, while Severus settled near the door to the bathroom. Not relaxed by a long shot, Lucius knew, but appearing so as much as he was able. “What will it take to help you forget what you’ve seen, Severus?”

A black eyebrow raised. “Lucius, do you honestly think I would turn on my oldest friend?”

Lucius snorted. “You would if you thought there was something in it for you. You are quite well-known for siding with those who can give you the most, after all.”

“Look at what you did to Dumbledore,” Harry snarled.

Severus shot a look at the boy, but otherwise ignored the comment, turning back to Lucius. “I protect my best interests, yes. But surely you see that my best interests lie with my lover—”

“Your slave, you mean,” Lucius growled.

Severus took a deep breath. “I never forced anything on Draco. I would have been content simply to give the illusion that we were lovers, but your son…”

“Is a child. Surely you knew better, ‘old friend.’”

“That ‘child’ of yours is hardly the boy you left behind when you were sent to Azkaban, Lucius. Besides, if I take the meaning of this room and its occupant correctly, how are you any different, Lucius? Potter here is a month younger than your son. Nearly two.”

“I was not his teacher. His parents didn’t trust me to take care of him,” Lucius growled.

Snape snorted. “So, bedding a boy you hate is better than me taking care of your son, Lucius?”

“How is sleeping with him taking care of him?” Lucius snarled.

Severus opened his mouth to snarl something in response, but Harry spoke before he could. “Why did you come here, anyway, Snape?” he asked, spitting the name like it tasted utterly foul.

Snape looked at the boy for a long moment before responding. “Lucius has been acting oddly lately. By now, I would have expected him to have seduced himself several lovers, but there had been no evidence of it. I could only assume that he was hiding something—or someone—” he said, looking pointedly at Harry. “I had no idea what I would find, though I had thought that perhaps he might be trying necromancy.” He glanced at Lucius. “I wouldn’t have been surprised, at any rate. You and Narcissa were always a bit more attached to each other than most of the married couples in our circle.”

Lucius was taken aback. He hadn’t realized he’d been acting so out of character. He hoped no one else had noticed. Snape and Draco he could deal with. If Bella were to catch on, things might get unimaginably worse. “So you decided to snoop around?” Lucius asked sourly to cover his discomfort. “And how did you manage to break the charms on the door?”

“It was simple enough. It’s not as though I don’t have the skill necessary to deal with unusual spells, Lucius. Perhaps you’ve forgotten how many times you and I broke the charms on Abraxis’s liquor cabinet?”

Lucius snorted. It was true enough, but it didn’t make him any happier. “And what, exactly were you going to do, Severus, when you found my ‘victim?’”

Dark eyes narrowed, and it was a long moment before he spoke. “Put her out of her misery. Narcissa wouldn’t have wanted that.”

“You think you know me so well, Severus… Tell me why I shouldn’t toss you from the Manor and Obliviate you before sending you on your way.”

“Because you know how careful I am, Lucius. I left myself notes, to ensure that you couldn’t without my knowledge—and Draco has some inkling of what is going on, though he believed you simply had a Mudblood stashed away somewhere. I wonder what he would think if he discovered you’d replaced his mother with this?” he waved his hand in Harry’s general direction, and Harry gave him a look that said quite plainly that if that hand came any closer, it would most likely be taken off.

Lucius gritted his teeth. “So, what is it you require for your silence, then?”

Snape looked at him for several minutes before turning to Harry. “I had believed, Potter, that Dumbledore had been a fool to believe in you. After all, you hadn’t even lasted six months after his death before you were presumably dead. But it seems that is not the case. Perhaps he was not as mistaken as I’d lead myself to believe.” Harry looked at him, still silent and glowering. “The—items—he told you about, what of them?”

Harry looked down, then snuck a cryptic look at Lucius before answering. “I was on my way to retrieve the last when Draco caught me. I’d imagine that the others have destroyed it by now.”

Snape looked thoughtful. “We can only hope.” He glanced at Lucius, who was rather horrified that suddenly the two seemed to be getting along, albeit grudgingly. “Have you told him?”

“Told me what?” Lucius asked, glaring from one to the other. “Harry?”

Harry shook his head. “At first, I wouldn’t have, and then it seemed—irrelevant,” he told Snape.

Snape snorted at that. “Hardly. While you live, and while he lives, it is always a possibility.” He sighed. “I will endeavor to find out if they have succeeded. I suggest you…explain things to Lucius.” He rose to his feet, and made for the door.

But Lucius wasn’t about to be left in the dark. He stood, blocking Snape’s way. “Succeeded in what, Snape? And what is it that you’ve been hiding from me, Harry?” The boy blushed, but Snape met his eyes without a flinch.

“Ask him,” Snape purred. “He knows more than I do.”

Lucius ground his teeth together. “Harry?” he asked tightly.

Harry sighed. “The prophesy.”

“I thought that was destroyed at the Ministry that night.”

“It was. But it was told to Dumbledore. He told me.”

“And?”

Harry’s eyes closed, and his face, sad and pale, went calm. “The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…”

Lucius couldn’t help the shiver that went through him as the boy recited the prophesy. This was what his Lord had fought so hard to learn? “What does it mean?” he managed.

Snape sniffed. “It means, Lucius, that the reason our Lord has been so fixated on this boy is a prophesy that says Harry is the most likely to be his downfall.”

“And you knew the wording of the prophesy? Why didn’t you tell him?” Lucius tried desperately to keep his calm, but his world seemed to be falling around his ears once more. It was like the day he had rejoined his Master after their escape.

“Come now, Lucius, that can’t be so hard to figure out…”

Harry snorted. “Yeah, because he doesn’t know the entire thing. Plus, he’s already told Voldemort what he does know, haven’t you, Snape? Told him a long time ago.”

“You have no idea…”

“I think I have a pretty good one, actually. You probably knew mum was pregnant with me, and that I was due near the end of July, didn’t you? You were probably salivating at the idea that Voldemort would be able to rid you of every last living Potter in the world, weren’t you?”

“I had no choice! Lucius could tell you—”

“Don’t bother, Snape. It’s all lies. You probably would have joined his side just to get rid of my father, wouldn’t you?”

“Potter—”

“Snape, shut up,” Lucius growled. “And you be quiet too,” he said when Harry opened his mouth to gloat. “Now, we will try this again.” He turned to Snape first. “You knew of the prophesy before Harry?”

Snape scowled. “Yes.”

“How?”

“I heard much of it when it was given. I was caught before I could hear the entire thing.”

“And you told our Lord?”

“Yes.”

“And that was why he had us watching the Potters and the Longbottoms that year?”

“If that is what he did, the prophesy is most likely the reason why.”

Harry opened his mouth, but Lucius stopped him with a look. “And how long have you known the entire prophesy, Snape?”

“This is the first time I have ever heard the entire thing,” he responded stiffly.

“You are telling me that you were completely unaware of the full meaning of the prophesy the entire time you acted as double agent? Did Dumbledore truly trust you that little?”

“Why exactly does this matter, Lucius? It’s not as if we all don’t know that I was a double agent… It hardly matters now.”

“I find myself wondering, Severus, because instead of threatening Harry, or myself, you have decided to, what? Help him? Hardly the sort of thing our type does…”

“Oh, you mean, like keeping our Lord’s greatest enemy locked away, where someday he might free himself and kill him?”

“Our Lord believes him dead. That should be enough for both of us, Snape. Unless you turn me in. Which you don’t seem to be inclined to do. Which leaves me wondering why. So, I ask again. What is it that you want? Are you what you seem, Snape?”

“What exactly would you have me say, Lucius?”

“Tell me the truth. I realize it is something neither of us has a great deal of experience with, but if we are to move beyond this…”

“You don’t understand, Lucius. Potter here is the boy of the prophesy. Somehow, some way, he will be the downfall of the Dark Lord. And we are the ones who must decide if that is to happen. So, Lucius, it is your decision, after all. Will you join the boy, or destroy him?”

“Do you hear what you are saying, Snape? How could you even think that we could stand against our Lord?”

Snape’s eyes shot to Harry, who held his gaze for a moment, before turning to look at Lucius. “He’s right, Lucius. As long as we’re both alive, there is always a possibility that he will find me. He’d never let me live, that’s for sure. And imagine what he’d do if he discovered what you’d done to trick him.”

Lucius hated to admit it, but he knew the boy was right. His life would be forfeit when his Lord discovered his deception. He scowled, then turned to Snape once more. “So, what do you suggest, Snape?”

“I realize that it might not sit well with you, Lucius, but there truly is only one option.”

Lucius closed his eyes. Had he known it would come to this when he’d originally planned to keep the boy? Was this what he really wanted to do? He opened his eyes, and looked across the room to where the boy sat on the bed, and he knew the answer was yes.


	27. Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry struggles with his shame.

Harry rarely struggled against Lucius’s advances any more. He knew he’d end up giving in to him in the end, and the knowledge of the pleasure that awaited him when he did give in always fought against him, waging a war in time with Lucius’s smooth hands and seductive voice as ally.

He tried not to think about what his friends would think, because it was too painful to dwell on. The Boy Who Lived had become Lucius Malfoy’s Pampered Pet. He knew they’d be disgusted with him.

But there were times late at night, after nights when he’d given in too easily to Lucius’s demands, once Lucius had left him alone and drained, that the true shame washed over him. He would curl into a ball, hoping against hope that wherever his parents were, they could not see what he’d become.

Before, thoughts of his parents had brought either pride or sorrow, but now there was only shame. He could only imagine their horror at the knowledge that Harry had not only given in to one of his greatest enemies ever, but had come to even enjoy their time together. Enjoyed it enough, even, to forget his friends, his quest, even his place in the world, in favor of being kept by Lucius Malfoy.

He hated the thought that he had shamed them by giving in, but at the same time, another voice would rise in his mind. If they had wanted to keep him from this, they could have. They could have left the country behind, when they’d learned of the prophesy. They could have gone deeper into hiding, they might even have still been alive, and Harry would never have been so alone.

So perhaps the shame wasn’t his, but theirs.

The thought never comforted him for long.


	28. Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can’t help but compare them.

Lucius did his best not to compare Draco and Harry. It reminded him just how young Harry was, and while he did not mind twisting the boy to his whims, the idea that he truly was old enough to be his father left him irritated. It was one of the many things he went to Harry to forget—his age. He certainly didn’t want to be reminded of it himself.

But sometimes he couldn’t stop the comparison. The boy’s tantrums reminded him of his own son’s when he had not gotten his way. His innocence, despite the things they had done together, which reflected his own son’s surprising naïveté in certain situations, despite the things that Lucius himself had taught him. Their youthful passions, which Lucius recalled only vaguely in himself. Sometimes he couldn’t help but wonder if he had ever been that innocent.

It was their differences that truly led him to compare them though. Light and Dark—Draco light in looks, but dark in purpose; Harry dark in looks but light in purpose. Draco’s Slytherin ways—every look and gesture meaning something other than what it suggested; Harry’s Gryffindor honesty—Lucius had but to look at him to read his every thought, no legilimency needed.

Sometimes, in his darkest hours, after he had left Harry’s side, he couldn’t help but wonder if his attractions to the boy were his similarities to his son, or his differences. He wasn’t sure he really wanted to know the answer.


	29. The Gift of Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius has something he hopes will help Harry.

It was a spur-of-the-moment decision. Making such decisions was something Lucius had never allowed himself to do before. He’d always prided himself on having everything planned down to the least detail. Even when things didn’t work out for him, he always had a backup plan or ten to keep from completely losing face. The only time his plans had ever failed him entirely, he’d ended up in Azkaban, so he was hardly likely to start planning less now, was he?

But somehow, the boy’s melancholy wore on him. Sure, Harry always greeted him with a smile, now, each time he came into this room, but it didn’t last long, and soon the boy was back to brooding over his supper. It was enough to turn Lucius off food for good.

He’d tried to get to the root of Harry’s upset, but the boy wasn’t willing to talk about it much. He seemed more interested in cuddling, actually. Not that Lucius minded that, but it didn’t really seem to be helping the problem. He’d gotten enough out of the boy over the past few weeks to know that it had something to do with his parents. It did make sense, he supposed. The boy had hardly known them. They’d been taken from him at such a young age, after all.

Lucius thought that seeing them might help, so he pulled out the family pensive, and began to search for the proper memory. Not that he’d spent a great deal of time with James and Lily Potter, but there was one memory he thought might help Harry, if even just a little bit.

Harry’s reaction when he’d entered the room with the crystalline bowl had been wary curiosity.

“What is it, Lucius?”

“A pensive.”

Before he could explain, though, Harry shook his head. “No. I know what that is, but…what’s in there?”

He set the pensive on the table before looking back at Harry. “I thought you might like to see something, that’s all.”

“What?”

Lucius hated feeling nervous, but this was awkward at best. “I was…assigned to your parents…to watch them…when your mother was pregnant.” He paused, and watched as Harry’s face flickered through a kaleidoscope of emotions—surprise, understanding and anger featuring heavily in the whirl. “I thought you might like to see one memory in particular.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “And that is?”

“The day you were born.”

Harry sucked in a breath, and Lucius watched as he blinked rapidly, his eyes shining in a way that Lucius knew meant he was trying to keep tears from his eyes. “Why do you want to show me this?” he whispered.

Lucius reached out and pulled Harry’s stiff but unresisting form to him, and stroked his cheek. “You’ve been so sad, lately. I…wish to help. I don’t know that this will, but it is something I can do, at least.”

The boy collapsed against him, burying his face in Lucius’s chest. He felt a slight dampness, but said nothing, simply stroking Harry’s back until he’d calmed once more. Those green eyes looked up to meet his own. “Thank you.”

Lucius nodded. “Would you like me to leave?”

“No. Please don’t.” Harry’s smile seemed much lighter than it had been in days. “I’ll be right back.” Lucius watched as Harry pushed his fingers into the liquid, going rigid as the memory took over his senses. Lucius moved to the bed and settled there. This would be a while.

It was nearly an hour before Harry stirred, looking as though he’d woken from sleep. “Harry?” Lucius asked quietly.

Harry whirled to look at him. “I…I…” He stumbled towards the bed, and Lucius stood up to catch him in his arms, then settled back on the bed. He was shaking, and Lucius did what he could to soothe him.

When Harry’s tremors calmed, he asked, “Should I not have done that?”

Harry sat up, and glowered at him. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m…very grateful. But it was…a bit more than I was expecting. I’ve seen pictures, but it’s definitely not the same.” He looked at Lucius with a crooked smile. “Thank you. You have no idea…”

Lucius pulled him into his arms. “I think I have some idea, actually.” The moment when he’d first held Draco had been the proudest of his life. He’d seen the same pride on James Potter’s face the first time he’d held Harry. “They loved you very much.”

Harry smiled softly. “I know.”


	30. The Death of a Tyrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Harry got to face Voldemort in his den.

Lucius had gone through many things in his life.He’d watched Narcissa labor with their son (though he had left the room when the head had crowned…there were some things men were not meant to watch).He’d killed, both with precision, and in the heat of battle when he had no clue who his spell might hit.

There were many things he had expected to achieve.As a child, he had assumed that he would grow up and become one of the most powerful men in the wizarding world, with the most perfect wife, and they would have the perfect heir.That had come to pass sure enough.Then there had been his belief that he would serve his Lord, and through serving him, become one of the most powerful wizards of all time.This, though, was apparently not to be.Not only was he now planning to desert his Master, but he would help his former Lord’s enemy kill him.

Tonight Lord Voldemort would die.

Harry had not used a wand in months.When Lucius had returned the wand he’d hidden from his Lord (one never knew when an extra wand, particularly the brother-wand to his Lord’s might come in handy), Harry had been surprised but grateful.Lucius knew he knew the spell, and how to cast it. However, more than half a year without had left his magic atrophied and erratic.Lucius and Snape had spent hours with Harry refining his skill once more.

But now they all knew now that Harry would be up to the job, and last night, Snape had confirmed that the Order had indeed managed to destroy the last of the Horcruxes.Lucius and Snape had worked to set up a meeting with his Lord, and tonight he would lead Harry there, under the invisibility cloak his son had originally taken from Harry when he had been captured.Voldemort would be caught unawares, not even realizing that Harry was still alive.The surprise would give Harry time enough to kill the man, and it would be done.

By the time it came for them to leave the Manor, Harry looked as though he were about to be ill.Lucius pulled him into his arms a final time.

“Harry, look at me.”

Those lovely green eyes were clouded, and Harry’s expression was grim.

“You have nothing to worry about.Snape has already prepared everything for us.He will draw the others away when I enter, and the three of us will be alone.I will be there, and I will make sure that nothing happens to you, all right?”It was a false assurance, and he was sure Harry knew it.If the Dark Lord saw into his mind, if his control slipped even a second, they would both die.But at least they would be together in the end.And either way, it would all be over.

Harry nodded, though it seemed he was unable to speak.

Lucius sighed, then pulled him in for a soft kiss before releasing him.“Put on the cloak.Then put your arms around me.I will do what I can to make the apparation easier, but with the wards around the place, it is always difficult at best.Do you wish me to cast a silencing spell on you, just in case?”

Harry shook his head.“No,” he said in a choked voice.“I can do this.”He threw the cloak over himself, disappearing under the folds.Lucius felt arms slide around his waist, took a moment to rebuild the mask that had never been so difficult to access before, then apparated them both to the meeting-place.

There was a crowd surrounding the Dark Lord’s chambers when they appeared.Snape stepped out of the crowd, smirking.“Lucius.How good of you to come.It seems our Lord has something he wishes to discuss with you.”

Though this had been planned between them in advance, Snape’s “betrayal” still sent a shiver of worry through him.Sly bravado was best, he knew that, but it was difficult to focus with Harry’s arms still around him.He stepped forward out of Harry’s embrace, hoping he would follow.“I see you wasted no time, Snape.I assume you will be joining us?”

“Oh, no, ‘old friend.’He wishes to see you—alone.”

The Death Eaters around them seemed to hold their breath at this.Being called forth in a meeting in front of all the Death Eaters was bad.Being called to his audience chamber for a private meeting was far worse—if what he wanted to talk with you about was good, he would call you to his private quarters.Few walked away from a private interview in his throne room.“I see you’ve been spreading your poison again, Severus.But remember, I’ve been his far longer than you.I’d worry about your own neck.”And with that, he moved past the crowd, and to the door of the audience chamber.He hoped that Snape had not worked Voldemort up too much.That would hardly help their cause.

He stepped into the room, pausing at the door to see if the room was truly empty of all but Voldemort, and giving Harry enough time to enter behind him before he closed the door.The large stone chamber seemed much smaller with his fellows in attendance.Tonight, the space between he and where Voldemort sat in his throne seemed a mile.His heartbeat sounded almost as loud as the slam of the door as it shut.“You wished to see me, My Lord?” he asked in as calm a voice as he could.

Voldemort watched him for a long moment before he spoke.“Come here, Lucius,” he said in a whisper echoed eerily across the chamber.

Lucius moved towards him, trying to keep all emotions but anger at Snape from his mind.He reached the dais where Voldemort sat, and knelt down, with his head bowed, waiting for him to speak further.“Master,” he acknowledged him in a low voice.

“What have you been up to, Lucius?”Voldemort asked in an amused tone.“Severus seems intent on dragging you down.Is what he tells me true?Have you truly been sending messages to our enemies?”

Lucius’s shock was strong, then realizing what Snape had done, struggled to “hide” the response from his Master, so that the performance would do the trick.When would Harry act?Surely he knew that they had only moments before Voldemort detected him in the room.If he did not act soon, it would be too late.“Master, I assure you…”

“Crucio.”It was only a moment of pain, but when Lucius surfaced from it to meet his Master’s eyes, he knew it had been enough to drop his defenses a bit too much.

Harry must have seen Voldemort’s response, for he threw off the cloak, and aimed his wand at the man.He was between Lucius and the doors, but close enough that Lucius could see the determined look upon his face.

“My, my, Lucius, you have been busy, have you not?” Voldemort hissed.

Lucius tried to move, but before he could, there were bonds on him, and Voldemort had called his wand from him, and had it trained on Harry.“I don’t think so.I think you should wait, while I use your wand to destroy this boy who should have died seventeen years ago.”

Harry’s chin went up; his wand trained steadily on Voldemort. _Do it now_ , Lucius thought.But Harry didn’t seem to be in any hurry.“I think you’ve tried that too many times, Tom.I don’t think you can.Because if you could, this would have been over then, wouldn’t it?But it’s going to be over now.I think I finally get it. _Neither can live while the other survives_ …But you can’t kill me.You’ve tried too many times, and it’s never worked.”And then Harry smiled.A cold smile, that sent a chill through Lucius as he watched events unfold.“But I bet I can kill you—Avada Kedavra!”

Voldemort dodged to the side to avoid the spell, but Lucius managed to move his body enough to trip him, and the man fell to the floor, cursing.Then there was a wand at Lucius’s temple.“If I die, boy, so does he!”

“Why should I care what happens to him?He’s your servant, Tom.Not mine.”Lucius looked up at Harry, who was now standing over them, with his wand pointed directly at Voldemort’s face.Did he mean that?Did he truly not care what happened to Lucius?Harry’s eyes were focused solely on Voldemort, though, and Lucius could read nothing there.

“No, boy.I don’t think so.I saw your responses to him in his mind.”

“Perhaps what you saw was what he wanted from me, and not what he remembers, Tom.”

Lucius struggled not to let his relief show.Harry was just trying to buy him time.He looked back at his former Master, and made the decision.If he died, so be it.But this had to happen, and he wasn’t going to keep Harry from managing it.He moved just enough to knock his head into the hand holding his wand, then rolled out of the way.Before Voldemort could react, Harry cast the spell again.The words were whispered this time, but Voldemort’s distraction gave him no time to move away.Green light filled the room, and then it was over.Harry looked down at the still form in front of him, then crumpled to the floor.

Lucius struggled against the bonds around him.If he did not give Snape the signal…Then the doors burst open, and yes, there was Snape, but not just Snape.And not the Death Eaters.Shacklebolt, and several Weasleys, and Potter’s little group of friends.Then Draco was at his side, casting a spell to free him from the bonding spell.

“Are you all right, father?”

Lucius nodded.“As well as can be expected.”He got carefully to his feet and moved to his former Master’s side.His wand lay centimeters from Voldemort’s outstretched hand.He stooped to retrieve it, then turned to the crowd around Harry.

They were talking to him softly.He had not fainted, as Lucius had assumed, but was crying, holding tightly to himself as they talked.“Let him breathe, damn it,” he growled at them.

The Weasley nearest him turned on him.“Shut up, Malfoy.Give us a reason, and you’ll be lying next to your dead master there.”

Lucius swallowed, ready to snap back, but Harry responded before he could.“Leave him alone.”Green eyes met silver, and Harry struggled to his feet.“Give us a few minutes?” he asked.

“Harry,” the Weasley standing next to him said, but Harry interrupted him.

“Ron, just…go.I’ll talk to you in a minute, okay?”

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but the girl next to him, who he recognized as Harry’s other friend Granger, put her hand on the other boy’s shoulder.“Ron, come on.He’s all right.We’ll be able to catch up in a bit, okay?”

Ron made a face, then shot a glower at Lucius before following her from the room.The other Order members were gathering around Voldemort’s form, and discussing what they should do about it.Lucius and Harry moved away from them.

“Are you all right?” Lucius asked him quietly.

Harry nodded.“It wasn’t quite what I’d expected, you know?”

“It never is.”He wanted to pull Harry to him and tell him that it would all be alright now, that he was safe, and nothing would hurt him again.But even with Voldemort gone, his safety was hardly guaranteed.“But you survived.And that is what matters.”

Harry looked up at him.“Is it?”

“Yes,” Lucius said, in what he hoped was a reassuring tone.“Come.I’d imagine the press is gathering even as we speak.”

“Do I have to?” Harry asked.He looked as though he’d rather face Voldemort again.

“I’ll do what I can to make it as painless as possible, Harry.”

Harry managed a smile.“I’d appreciate that.”

Lucius put his arm around Harry’s shoulder, and led him from the room and into their future.  



	31. Redeemed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Voldemort falls, there are still things to be dealt with.

Harry had barely been able to speak over the babble of voices that assaulted them as they exited Voldemort’s stronghold. It hadn’t just been the press, either. The entire Order had been there, not to mention many of his former DA members and their families. Mrs Weasley had rushed towards him, but Mr Weasley had held her back. He wasn’t sure if that was because of the look on his face, or the fact that Lucius’s arm was still around his shoulders.

The reporter’s questions had flown fast and furious, but as he promised, Lucius had guided the questions just so, and Harry was grateful he was there to do so. While he’d been asked a few questions that had left him feeling a bit awkward— _How long have you been working with Lucius Malfoy, Harry? Are you friends now?_ —most had been easily answered or brushed off. Lucius’s presence had helped there, too. He knew he wouldn’t be feeling nearly as confident had Lucius left him to fend for himself.

But as the sun crept across the horizon, the questions faded away, and the Order moved towards them. Harry felt Lucius back off, answering some reporter’s question, no doubt to give Harry time with his friends. Harry was sure that he wouldn’t leave without him, and so he lost himself in greeting all his friends.

Ron and Hermione were the first to surround him. It was wonderful to see them again, even though Ron kept glowering behind him, where he knew Lucius stood. Hermione was babbling about the final Horcrux, and how miserable they’d all been when they’d thought him dead. Still, it only took a few minutes before their hugs became too much, and Harry pulled a few steps away, trying to ignore the hurt look in their eyes. They were his friends, but it felt—wrong—somehow, to have them touch him.

As Ron and Hermione retreated, Neville quickly stepped forward to take their place. “Good to see you, mate,” he’d smiled. And when he’d pulled back, Remus was there, and Harry couldn’t help but grin, thinking that at one point that he’d believed he’d never see the other man again. “Moony.” Remus’s arms around him weren’t like the others. Remus’s arms were like coming home.

“Harry. I’m…” Remus’s arms went tighter around him.

“It’s all right, Remus, I know.”

And after Remus pulled away there were so many others to greet that he got lost in their greetings and smiles and hugs, and didn’t notice what was going on with Lucius, Snape and Draco until he heard Draco shouting.

“Get your hands off me! I’m not going anywhere.”

Harry turned to where the three Death Eaters stood, surrounded by Order members and Aurors. “No, leave them alone,” Harry said, hurrying to their side. “Without their help, I would never have succeeded tonight. Whatever they might have been, they went against Voldemort in the end. Isn’t that what matters?”

Kingsley’s deep growl answered him. “The Malfoys were about as high up in the ranks as you can get, Harry. And Snape…” He glowered at the man, who glowered back. “He killed Albus Dumbledore. They need to be tried. They deserve Azkaban for the things they’ve done.”

Harry glanced at the three figures dressed in their Death Eater robes. He knew there was truth to what Kingsley was saying, but he knew that he was wrong as well. “They helped me. They did the right thing at the end. They protected me. Maybe it wasn’t for the right reason at first, but…” He moved to stand with them. “If you take them, you’ll have to take me, too.”

“Harry,” Ron choked. Hermione looked worried, but Remus stepped forward at that point.

“Actually, the Headmaster gave me a letter to open in the event of his death…” He glanced at Snape, and Harry could see his jaw clench, but he nodded at Remus, who continued. “It said that the night of his death had been planned well in advance to protect Draco Malfoy.” Draco looked up at Snape, shocked. “He knew time was running short, and that we would have need of a spy deep undercover, so he and Severus here planned the entire thing. He said that his death was inevitable, and that he preferred it to give the chance to someone else, then to simply die needlessly at the hand of one of Voldemort’s followers.”

“That doesn’t excuse anything,” Kingsley growled from behind him. “And those two have no excuses.”

“Lucius saved me,” Harry said quietly. “If it had been any other Death Eater, I would have been given to the Dark Lord. But he saved me instead. He didn’t have to. And when the time came, he helped me defeat him. I’d say that’s pretty big.”

Then Snape spoke. “As for Draco, he did nothing except what I told him. He has been under my protection since we—escaped Hogwarts.”

Kingsley looked at him for a long moment, but Remus pulled him aside and talked to him softly for a few minutes. When they returned to the group, Kingsley nodded. “Fine. We’ll expect you to stay at that Manor of yours for a bit, Malfoy. All three of you, until we’ve decided for sure what the truth is.”

Lucius and Snape shot him twin glares, but Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

His relief didn’t last for long, though. Before he knew it, he was being pulled away from them, surrounded by his friends once more. And Lucius said nothing. Was he really just going to let them take him away?

Harry glanced back at him, but Lucius just stood there, glowering. Like he’d done something wrong. Like Lucius hadn’t promised to protect him. Harry’s heart sank. Lucius didn’t want him any more. And with a heavy heart, he followed his friends to the edge of the wards so that they could apparate away.


	32. A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius Malfoy has a bargain to make with Harry.

When Harry had woken in the cell, he’d been terrified. He’d known it was dangerous to be so near the Death Eater stronghold, but it had to be done, and he’d refused to allow Ron or Hermione risk themselves. He would never have forgiven himself had something happened to either of them.

He’d counted on his invisibility cloak and the fact that it was sunset and would be dark soon to protect him. Obviously, it hadn’t been enough. The last he recalled, he’d heard someone moving nearby, and then…nothing, until he’d woken in the cell.

Harry assumed that he was now somewhere inside the Death Eater’s hold. He doubted he would survive the night.

He supposed he really shouldn’t have been surprised when Lucius Malfoy was the one who entered the room on the other side of his cell bars. He’d heard the man had finally escaped Azkaban. He could recall thinking that he wasn’t looking forward to coming face to face with him again. He’d had no idea, though, just how badly seeing the man would affect him. He’d been imagining a man ravaged by his time in Azkaban as much as Sirius and Bellatrix had been, but there seemed to have been no effect on the man at all. And when Lucius’s lips stretched into a cool smile, Harry felt his stomach give a roll. Anything that made Lucius smile could only be bad news for Harry.

“Mister Potter. How wonderful. You’re awake. I had wondered if perhaps Draco might have been a bit more…vigorous in subduing you than he perhaps should have. I’m pleased to see that you are unharmed.” His lip twitched in what appeared to Harry to be amusement.

“Why?” Harry asked, glowering up at him. “So your Master can do me in himself? I assume he’d be less than pleased with your son if you brought me to him less than whole?”

“I suppose that is true enough, Potter, but the truth of the matter is that I have great plans for you, and had he damaged you…” Lucius’s eyes glinted, and the look he gave Harry made his skin crawl.

“So Voldemort has given you permission to torture me, then?” It had been one of the possibilities. He’d wondered if Voldemort was aware that Harry and his friends had been hunting down and destroying his Horcruxes—it sounded as though he did. Harry’s heart sank. It meant that he was most likely in the process of creating new ones, and that everything they’d accomplished was all for nothing.

There was an amused noise from Lucius, and he shook his head. “Oh, no, Potter. My Master, is, as of yet, quite unaware that I have…acquired you. I thought perhaps you might be willing to make a deal with me, in exchange for your life. If you drink this,” he held up a thin vial filled with a murky reddish-brown liquid, “I will not present you to my Master. However, if you do not, I am afraid that I will have no alternative.” The look on Lucius’s face—as though he were a parent offering medicine to an uncooperative child—gave Harry the chills.

“So, die at your hands, or die at his, is that it, Malfoy? Doesn’t seem like much of a choice to me.”

Lucius’s smile broadened. “Now why would I want to kill you, Potter?” He set the vial just inside the bars of Harry’s cage. “The choice is yours, of course. I have something that I need to deal with. But I shall return soon. If it is still there when I return…” The look he gave Harry was cold. Without another word, he turned and left.

Harry stared at the vial for a long time after Lucius’s departure. What a choice. Die by Voldemort’s hand, or by whatever poison Lucius had felt would make him truly suffer. He wished he still had his wand, but it had, of course, been missing when he’d woken. At least then he would have been able to scan the poison to see what it was. He doubted it would be quick. Lucius’s need for revenge would make sure that however he died, it would be slow and painful. But Harry knew that Voldemort’s revenge would hardly be less so. At least here it would just be him and whoever Lucius brought in to watch his agonizing death, most likely Draco and Snape. It was better than a room full of Death Eaters, wasn’t it?

He moved to the bars and picked up the vial. The liquid inside moved sluggishly. He was sure it would taste horrible, and the thought of what it would do to him made his stomach clench. Still, it was better than the alternative.

Harry gritted his teeth. He had no idea how long Lucius would give him. Better get it over with. He opened the vial, and was surprised at the smell of peppermint that it released. He wondered if the potion would taste of it as well. Perhaps Lucius paid extra for good-tasting potions? Though Harry couldn’t understand why the man would waste his galleons on someone he was killing. Harry took a deep breath, placed the vial to his lips and swallowed it down. It was thick, cloying, and sickeningly sweet.

And then Harry sat down to wait. At first Harry thought maybe he’d wrong when nothing happened, but then his skin began to tingle, rather like the feeling when you suddenly have circulation in a foot you’d been sitting on too long. And then it grew stronger, and Harry was reminded of Polyjuice in second year. His whole body was tingling, and Harry knew that was only the beginning.

He propped himself up against the wall furthest from the bars. If he was going to die, he wanted to put Lucius to as much trouble as possible. Let him deal with whatever happened. Let him have to drag Harry’s body that much further.

Then the feeling grew worse, spreading through his arms and legs, down into his fingers, and everything hurt. Soon the pain was too much, and Harry slid into unconsciousness, hoping he would be able to make Lucius pay before he died.


	33. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius is not what Harry expected.

The first time Harry saw Lucius Malfoy, he’d hated him on sight. He seemed everything Ron and his brothers had suggested he was: cold, calculating and entirely evil. In short, an older version of Draco.

The first time Lucius had touched him, his stomach had rolled. As the man’s prisoner, he’d had no way to truly escape the touch, after all. Backing away from him would have done no more than delay the touch.

It hadn’t been the touch that had truly started his stomach rolling, though. It had been the knowledge of what the touch meant—of what Lucius was probably planning on doing to him. He’d sworn to himself that night that he would never give in.

The first time Lucius had kissed him, he’d just come twice in a very short time at Lucius’s urgings, and had been lying boneless on the bed. He had not even been aware that Lucius was leaning over him until their lips had met. The lips had been surprisingly soft, and Harry, drained and content, couldn’t seem to recall why Lucius kissing him was such a bad thing.

The first time Lucius had taken him, that had been the point at which he’d known he was lost. The slick slide of flesh against flesh, of Lucius inside him, had been beyond his understanding. His nerve endings were practically vibrating with pleasure at what Lucius was doing to him.

He had expected pain from this man. He had expected Lucius not to care what Harry got from the experience. He had expected to be used and then forgotten, a dull toy that no longer held any interest.

He had not expected the slow seduction of his mind and body, and he’d never thought Lucius would spare him a thought when it came down to this act. He’d certainly not believed that Lucius would ever take the time to make this as pleasurable for Harry as for himself. It was almost enough to let him forget that he had no choice in this.

Almost.


	34. Lost Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s magic has atrophied.

Harry had been amazed when Lucius handed him back his wand. He’d assumed it was gone forever, and yet, here it was, in his hand. He was amazed at the trust Lucius was showing him. “Thank you.”

Lucius nodded, but behind him, Snape sniffed. “It’s hardly a gift, Potter. Make sure it still works.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at his former professor. They might be on the same side at the moment, but he still hated the man. Whatever else might be true, he had still killed Dumbledore. Glowering at him, he directed the wand at a nearby vase, and cast a simple reducto curse. Nothing happened.

“Fuck.” He tried again. Something simpler, perhaps. “Lumos.” A faint glow started on the tip of the wand, then blinked out. “Damn it.”

“Concentrate, Harry. It has been a while. You need to relearn how to direct your magic again. It shouldn’t take long.” Lucius said softly.

“It shouldn’t take any time,” Harry scowled. “Why…”

“Because, boy,” Snape sneered, “you have been without your wand for how long?” He looked at Lucius. “Six months?” Lucius inclined his head. “That is enough to atrophy any Wizard’s talent. You will simply need to start small. It should come back quick enough.”

“Thanks, but I don’t need lessons from you,” Harry growled. He looked at Lucius. “How long will it take for it to return?” If it took too long…

“As Snape says, it should be quick enough. The power is there, your body simply needs to remember how to access it.”

Harry looked at his wand, worried. Would he be able to access it in time, though?

Lucius’s arm slid around his shoulders. “I will help. Everything will be fine, Harry,” he said reassuringly.

Snape sniffed his disagreement, but Harry smiled. If Lucius was going to help, if Lucius believed in him, he knew it would be okay.


	35. Without Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius can tell what Harry wants with no words spoken.

Lucius found he could read Harry’s every mood now.Upon entering the boy’s room, he could tell if this would be an evening of silence and simple touch; pleasantly spirited conversation; or, if Lucius were particularly lucky, a long night of flesh, sighs and moans.No matter how dark Harry’s mood got, he always seemed willing to spend time with Lucius, and no longer lashed out at him at all.Even when they debated Wizarding politics.

However, with Harry’s acceptance had come something else—Harry seemed to be able to read Lucius as well.Lucius was sure his Malfoy mask had never slipped in front of the boy, but Harry was still able to tell when he needed silence, when he needed the distraction of good conversation, and when he needed nothing more than to bury himself in Harry.It had been startling, the first time he had entered Harry’s room, intent upon having his way that night, only to find Harry waiting for him, lying across his bed nude.

Lucius knew that this new connection was dangerous.He knew that growing attached to this boy would only cause him problems in the future.And yet how could he deny himself the solace he’d needed since he had been sent to Azkaban?How could he stop himself from wanting it, even if it did come in the form of Harry Potter?


	36. Not Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is right.

He awoke that first morning, and without opening his eyes, he knew that he was no longer at the Manor. The world smelled wrong. Instead of vanilla and lemon verbena, there was the fat-heavy smell of bacon and batter cooking down in the kitchen. Not a bad smell, really. Just the wrong smell.

The bed was wrong as well. Too small, for one. And the sheets were soft, but with long wear, not because they were of fine quality. Harry hated himself for thinking that, but it didn’t stop him from missing those soft sheets in his room at the Manor.

It was when he sat up and began to dress that things really hit him, though. Even Headwig’s happy hoots to him did little to distract him from the fact that when his door opened, it would not be Lucius coming to join him for breakfast. It would probably be Ron, full of excitement, thrilled to have his best friend back, and completely oblivious to how miserable Harry was. Or worse, it would be Hermione. She would be overly careful, and worried that anything she might say could set him off. Either way, he would be miserable. Neither of them were Lucius.

The worst part was that he was sure Lucius never wanted to see him again. The anger Harry had seen on his face had seared straight through his heart, particularly when the man had not protested as Harry’s friends had led him away.

Harry sighed and stood up. Better to go down before they came up to get him. At least he could try to hold his head high then. He could do this. Even if he had to do it alone. He’d been alone before, after all.

He stepped out of the room a few minutes later, dressed and determined, ready to start the rest of his life—without Lucius.


	37. Intoxication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius is addicted to Harry’s cries.

Lucius was addicted to Harry’s cries. Each was entirely different from the others, from the smallest gasp to his rare and beautiful scream.

He knew just how to touch him to pull the noise he wished to hear from the boy. A kiss to the left side of his neck pulled a sweet sigh from him, while a similar kiss to his nipple drew more of a soft moan. Each gasp or whimper was wonderful and intoxicating to Lucius. But it was the sound Harry made each time he entered him that Lucius truly loved. It was a gasping moan, the sound caught in Harry’s throat, and it never failed to take Lucius’s breath away.

There were times that Lucius preferred to catch that sound in his mouth, bending forward to cover Harry’s lips with his own before sliding inside him. The taste of that gasp on his tongue was richer than any of the wine in his cellar, and the vibration of the groan cascading through his body was an avalanche of feeling entirely unknown to him before. Even Harry screaming his name when he came—if Lucius had managed to make him forget enough—was nothing compared to that sound.

Lucius often found himself recalling that sound at inopportune times—in meetings, during audiences with his Lord—it was a dangerous addiction. But Lucius refused to give it up. Harry and all his sounds were his, and he wouldn’t let go of the boy until he’d pulled every last sound from him.


	38. In Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius memorizes Harry.

Lucius loved to watch Harry when he slept.  It did not happen very often.  Usually he would hold the boy for a few moments after they had finished, then return to his own room to sleep.  But sometimes he could not resist staying.  Watching the boy’s chest fall and rise, watching his eyelids flutter as he dreamed.  And when he knew for sure that Harry was asleep, that was when he allowed himself to truly touch the boy.  

Light tracings with his fingertips across his cheeks, nose, lips and brow, and when the boy did not rouse, he would trace his neck and collarbone.  His fingers would move across the boy’s skin, learning and relearning every dip and curve of his body.  It was calming, mesmerizing.  He never touched him sexually at these times.  Just gentle touches of his hands—palms and fingers searching out what his eyes might have missed.  Harry was his, and he wanted to know every inch of him.

Once he had finished his memorization of the boy for the night, Lucius would slip carefully from his bed and return to his own room.  Those were the nights when he slept best.  Those were the nights he dreamed only of Harry.

He had him entirely memorized now.  Should something happen, should Harry somehow be taken from him, he would still have the boy etched into his memory forever.  Lucius would never allow it to happen, but he would never have allowed his wife to be killed, or his son to be bedded by Snape, either.  The boy was his, but he knew things could change in a moment, and so he touched him to store the memory for that possible time when Harry would be gone, even as he hoped that that day would never come.


	39. The Taste of Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius loves how Harry tastes.

The taste of Harry Potter was beyond anything Lucius could have imagined.  While he was as human as any of the other lovers Lucius had had before, Harry simply had something more.  The salt of his skin was the same tang, but licking it from Harry’s body made the boy gasp and writhe so prettily.  His come was no different from any other man’s, his moan as Lucius milked him as he came down from his orgasm was better than the best orchestration.  

And kissing Harry…well, that truly was different.  There was not only the taste of their last meal, but also the taste of something Lucius could only describe as wind, with just an undertone of the boy’s power beneath.  And it was that power that truly drew Lucius now.  It was addictive.  Far more than his Lord’s fading power.  Far more than the boy’s skin, though that drew him often enough.

Lucius wanted this taste, this boy, to be his forever.


	40. The Hero of the Wizarding World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius waits for Harry to wake.

Draco had done exceptionally well.  Lucius couldn’t help but be pleased.  Harry Potter, prisoner of the Malfoys.  They had arranged a few things with Snape, and then Draco returned to their stronghold with Snape—something Lucius didn’t want to think about, so instead he examined the young man out cold on the floor.

Draco hadn’t told Lucius how he’d subdued his former classmate, but Lucius was sure that it would only be a matter of time before Potter woke.  He was looking forward to seeing the look on his face when he did.  That would be a moment of victory in itself.

The boy was scrawny.  His black hair lay like a dark halo around his head.  Lucius could recall those green eyes.  The hatred that had poured from them the first time he had seen the boy.  This would be his revenge for everything that the boy had attempted.  It had been his fault Lucius had been captured.  That his Lord had been gone for so long.  That Lucius himself had fallen so far.  He would never be able to show his face in the Wizarding world again until they won this war.  Until then, the Malfoy name was useless.

And for that, this boy would pay.  Lucius wasn’t about to just give up an opportunity like this.  Severus’s potion, already concealed in his pocket, would go a long way towards convincing the Dark Lord that Potter was indeed dead.  And then, Lucius would find ways to tie this boy to him, to break him, to…claim him.  He found he was very much looking forward to it.


	41. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius traces patterns on Harry’s skin.

Harry was nearly asleep when he felt it again.  Lucius’s finger tracing across his skin.  He’d done this before.  The patterns he traced there were nothing Harry could quite figure out.  Though there were random curlicues on occasion that he had a vague suspicion were actually the shape of snakes being traced there.

He felt a long stroke down his back, then several curving sweeps of a finger to either side of his lower back.  He remembered this pattern.  It felt almost as though Lucius was painting wings there.  Tracing them on his skin.  He wondered if that was how Lucius saw him.  A fallen angel, captured by the enemy.

There was a hand on his arse for a moment, then Lucius’s tongue followed the path his hands had just forged.  Harry could not prevent the soft sigh that this caused.  

Lucius slid up his body, causing Harry to moan, and a chuckle sounded in his ear.  “I thought you were asleep, Harry.  So quiet and still.  I can’t help wondering who taught you that.”  Then he laughed.  “But I’d rather take advantage.”  And with Lucius’s cruel, soft mouth was on Harry’s neck, and as he gave in to the pleasure of Lucius’s kisses, he felt himself being opened once more.

Harry gave himself over to Lucius completely.  He no longer cared how the man saw him.  So long as he could draw pleasure from this, he would.  Fallen angel or not, he wanted to be here now.  Perhaps enemy could become friend given time?


	42. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry muses on loyalty.

Loyalty had been easy for Harry as a child.  He hated his family, and they hated him.  If he’d ever been given the option of getting away from them, he would have done so in a heartbeat.  

At school, things had been simple again.  House was everything, and Dumbledore was the one he looked for in everything.  Then everything went wrong.  It had been hard, fifth year, realizing that some things simply weren’t as simple as he’d thought them.  Realizing that Sirius and his father weren’t quite the heroes he’d always seen them as.  And that Snape might have reasons for feeling the way he did.  And worst of all, that Dumbledore really didn’t know everything.  That there were things he could not prevent.  That sometimes things just went wrong, and you had to live with it.

Sixth year had only seemed to bring that more into focus.  And Dumbledore’s death had shown him that, child or not, he needed to choose his own way now.  Loyalty to Dumbledore couldn’t help him any longer.

Ron and Hermione and the Order had been the focus of his loyalty after that, but it had not been the same thing.  He trusted them to watch his back, and to be there if he needed them, but he knew that “fixing” things just wasn’t possible.  He supposed that meant he was grown up.

And now he had no idea what to think.  He didn’t want to trust Lucius, but the man had saved him from his own Master, and though Harry was a hostage here, Lucius did treat him quite well.  He was comfortable, and reasonably happy.  He had almost anything he could possibly want.  Including Lucius.  What he couldn’t quite deal with was the fact that this man was able to instill such loyalty.  He knew that Draco had always especially proud of his father, but that had been because they were related.  Or at least that was what Harry had assumed.  

But he couldn’t deny that the man drew him.  He fought against it.  He didn’t want to betray his friends’ trust, but after months with Lucius, he couldn’t help but trust him.  The man hid nothing from him, asked little of him, and spent a great deal of time with him.  It was confusing and unsettling.

He knew they’d hate him for enjoying this, enjoying their enemy’s attentions, but he couldn’t help himself.  Even when they only talked, Harry couldn’t help but enjoy his time with Lucius.  He couldn’t think of them, or of what might come of all of this.  It had never helped him in the past to dwell on what might come.  It was far better if he just enjoy what he had while he had it.  Let the rest come as it would.


	43. Square-Shaped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn’t feel like he fits any more.

Harry didn’t fit in this world any longer.  

Molly’s fussing and her need to over-feed him were the same as ever, but it was difficult to look her in the face.  How could he, when their family had lost so much trying to save him?

Ron and Hermione were worried about him, but every time they tried to talk to him, he found himself unable to respond.  How could he explain that it hadn’t been the ordeal they were both sure it had been?  How could he face his friends if he told them his feelings about Lucius Malfoy, Death Eater and all-around evil person?

Everywhere he turned, there was something wrong with this world.  But the biggest problem was, he wasn’t in Malfoy Manor, and Lucius wasn’t here.

He felt like a toy he remembered Dudley playing with a lot when they were young, where you were supposed to fit the different-shaped pegs into the different holes.  Dudley had never seemed to understand why they all couldn’t go through any hole he wished, and had spent hours pounding the wrong-shaped pegs into the different holes to get them to fit.  And that was exactly how Harry felt.  Like a square-shaped piece someone was trying to stuff into the wrong hole.

But he didn’t know where it was that he did fit any longer, since Lucius didn’t seem to want him, either.  It wasn’t like he’d stopped the others from taking Harry that day, and he hadn’t tried to contact Harry in any way.  Maybe it was best it was over?

So why couldn’t Harry believe that, then?


	44. Ring of Ownership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry examines his new present.

After Lucius had left that morning, Harry had moved to a small mirror next to the dresser.  

He never really used the dresser.  He only had a few changes of clothes, and the house-elves tended to leave out his outfit for the day each morning, so he’d never bothered to worry about how he looked.  Particularly since Lucius was more interested in seeing him in the nude.  But now he was curious.  He wanted to see his gift properly.  He’d seen the ring before Lucius had put it on him, but he wanted to see what it looked like on his nipple, and looking down on it wasn’t quite the same.

He wasn’t entirely nude.  Just from the waist up.  The ring glinted in the morning light coming from the nearby window.  It didn’t look out of place at all, Harry thought with a small smile.  It was more like it had always been there, had been meant to be there.

He moved a hand up to touch it, and though his nipple felt slightly odd, it wasn’t really sore.  He supposed that was one benefit of magical piercing.  He was sure it would have been if it had been pierced the Muggle way.  

Remembering how Lucius’s tugging on it had felt, Harry reached up and pulled on the ring.  He let out a groan at the tingle that went straight to his groin.  He was amazed at how sensitive it made his nipple.

And better still, it reminded him of Lucius.  Lucius holding him tightly as the ring was attached to his nipple.  Lucius’s smile when he had wrapped the red bow around his wrist, and his pleasure when Harry had gasped at the first tug on the ring.  

He was Lucius’s.  And with this ring, he would never forget that.  He found he quite liked that idea.


	45. Moonlit Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius can’t seem to stop himself from watching.

Moonlight shone down on the sleeping form of Harry Potter.  Lucius had never stayed so long before.  He knew it was well past one, but he could not quite bring himself to go.  

The boy was beautiful.   Particularly in this light.  Pale skin, dark hair and lashes, soft shadows and lines that made Lucius want to trace them to make sure they were real.  He looked like someone had painted him onto the sheets, an illustration of a sleeping boy just become a man.  He made Lucius ache. He made Lucius want to claim him all over again.  

Lucius reached out to stroke the soft cheek, and Harry’s eyelids fluttered, though he did not wake.  Lucius waited until the boy stilled once more, then let out a sigh, and trailed his hand down the slender neck, plucking at the golden ring upon the boy’s nipple, sliding along his soft skin until he came to his groin.  He let his hands wander, stroking lightly until the boy began to wake beneath him, small sighs and moans caused by what Lucius was doing filling the air around them.

Lucius could almost see color left behind where his fingers stroked.  Here a line of red, there a dot of indigo.  It was as though he were painting Harry with the swirls of his thoughts and emotions.  Marking him ever more his.

When Harry’s eyes finally opened, Lucius smiled, leaning forward to catch Harry in a soft kiss.  He pulled away again, and whispered, “Keep your eyes closed, Harry.”

Harry breathed out an agreement, his lashes trembling against his cheeks as he struggled to keep them closed.

Lucius’s mouth began to retrace the path his hand had taken.  A nip to the spot where neck joined shoulder, a tug on the ring with his teeth before laving the nipple with his tongue, a soft breath in the indent of his navel, and then his mouth closed over Harry, and the boy let out the most gorgeous of gasps.  Lucius smirked, but continued to pleasure the boy, his fingers still stroking where he could not reach with his mouth and tongue without moving the boy, working Harry into a frenzy.  

Once Harry had attained his release, Lucius moved to take his own pleasure, sliding into him easily, and catching the moan Harry made in his mouth, exploring with lips and tongue, and sucking the sounds from him as he took him once more.

Harry was beautiful under him, spread out before him like a meal he could never get enough of.  Lucius’s eyes closed only when he, too, found release.  He lay atop Harry, panting for a moment before rolling aside and pulling him properly into his arms.

“You are mine,” he whispered.  He would never let go.  Not for any reason.  The boy was simply too precious to lose.

Lucius felt the smile before he heard the words.  “Yours.”

He told himself that the feeling that filled him at the words was one of triumph as he waited for the boy to fall asleep in his arms once more.


	46. Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry remembers his godfather.

Some nights, after Lucius left, Harry would move to the window-seat, and look out at the stars.  It was a habit he’d taken up after Sirius’s death at the end of his fifth year, looking for that star.  He was better at finding it some nights than others, of course.  But it made him feel closer to his godfather.

Sometimes he just sat and remembered.  He particularly found himself reminded of his first glimpse of Sirius when he’d chased him into the Shrieking Shack, gaunt, haggard and quite mad from his time in Azkaban.  He’d hated him then, sure that he had been the one who had caused his parents’ death.  He hated himself for that more than any other memory.  Sirius had never held it against him, but their time together had been so short…

Other nights, Harry wondered what Sirius would think of him now.  Lucius Malfoy’s pet.  He felt ill recalling Sirius the day that Snape had come to inform him that he would be learning Occlumency.  He remembered what Sirius had called him—Malfoy’s lapdog.  What would he think of this?  What did that make Harry?  His whore?  He knew that Sirius would have been disgusted by it.

But it didn’t stop Harry from wanting his godfather back.  Even if it meant that Sirius would never speak to him because of what he was doing.  Just knowing Sirius was somewhere out there would have meant everything to him.  Even if it meant he’d hate him forever.  At least he’d have been alive.


	47. The Heartbreak of Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius has trouble sleeping.

When Lucius finally returned to the Manor, he was drained.  Exhausted in mind, body and soul.  Everything he had worked to accomplish since leaving Hogwarts had been thwarted, by his own hand.  His son and heir seemed uninterested in continuing their line, more wrapped up in his lover than before they had betrayed their Master.  And Harry was gone.

Lucius found himself torn between going straight to Harry’s room and avoiding it altogether.  He wanted to remember, but he knew that being there, seeing that room, would only make things worse.  Though he soon found that sleeping in his own bed was little better.  When he got sleep at all.

Each night, he found himself wandering.  Sometimes he paced the long, empty corridors of the family wing, other times it was the hallway which housed his study, the library, and the gallery.  It was never the same route twice.  The only similarity was the fact that he always managed to avoid that room.

Finally, late one night, he found himself wandering the gardens, and came to a slow stop in front of the yellow rose bush.  He remembered Harry’s fascination with the plant.  They’d visited the bush nearly every time he’d allowed Harry into the gardens.  For some reason, the boy had seemed drawn to the plant.

Lucius was tempted to tear the bush from the ground.  To wipe all memory of what had happened from his mind, from the garden, from his life.  He snarled, raising his wand, but the memory of that face, looking up at him, green eyes bright with unshed tears, caused his hand to drop.  

Harry was a part of his past now, as much as Narcissa.  Perhaps forgetting was not what he needed?  Lucius examined the blossoms, finding one that had just begun to bud, and severed it from the bush, conjuring a small vase for it.  He would remember Harry the same way he did Narcissa.  Perhaps then he could move on.

He took the vase back to his rooms, and placed it next to the vase containing Narcissa’s opal rose.  It seemed plain and uninteresting next to the other blossom, but he knew that the thoughts associated with the rose were at least as powerful as those he associated with Narcissa’s.  He settled back into his bed, looking at the roses standing together for a long time before his eyelids grew heavy and he dropped into sleep.  It was the first night of peaceful sleep he’d had since returning to the Manor.


	48. Diamond in the Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius plans on how he will change Harry Potter.

Potter had been unconscious for a good deal of time, and while Lucius had never been a patient man, waiting for him to wake had given rise to plenty of opportunity to study his sleeping form.  He could only imagine the shock that would appear on the boy’s face when he learned where he was, who he was with, and just what his fate was to be.  Lucius took a great deal of pleasure imagining it.  Even more, he could not help thinking of how he would change the boy once his plan came to fruition.  He needed a great deal of fixing, that was for sure.

Apparently no one had ever taught Potter how to dress.  The clothes he wore were shabby and worn, two sizes too big for him at least, and not something he would have even given to his house-elves if he wanted to get rid of them.  That was the first thing he needed to change.  At least he seemed to be near Draco’s size.  A few of Draco’s cast-offs would be fine until the tailor was able to make new garments.

Then there was that mop of hair.  Though dealing with that would have to wait a bit until the boy trusted him.  He doubted Potter would sit still if Lucius were to even so much as reach for his wand, let alone point it at him.  But once the boy was tamed, there were spells he could use to deal with that as well, which would at least bring the strands into some semblance of control.  Perhaps a good conditioning spell or two as well.

Potter wasn’t a total loss, though.  Lucius had always hated that the boy’s eyes had been such a lovely shade of green, given that they were only ever turned on him in hatred.  But now that fact only made the choice of how to control the boy easier.  Lucius had had a few male lovers over the years, both before and after his marriage.  And while the boy was a mess to look at, Lucius couldn’t deny his underlying attractiveness.  Pale skin, dark eyelashes, and a coltishness of late teenhood which made him intriguing.  What better way to make him pay for what he had done to the Malfoy family than by using him to sate urges he no longer had Narcissa to help him with?  Narcissa, who had died because this boy still lived.

The seduction would take time, he was sure, but he also knew that it would be well worth it in the end.  Harry Potter would be his, mind, body and soul.


End file.
